El otro lado
by Vanehei
Summary: Secuela de "Ojos de Bookman". Tras dos años fuera de la orden obscura Lavi intenta regresar a su hogar, pero ¿Que pasa cuando Bookman decide registrar la historia desde la perspectiva de los Noé?.
1. Prologo

**EL OTRO LADO**

**Prologo**

No era que la biblioteca hubiese cambiado. Aquel enorme lugar seguía como siempre había sido, empolvado, silencioso, solitario y con cierto aire de melancolía. Sin embargo para muchas personas, esa biblioteca no era la misma, ya que desde hacía dos años había perdido un brillo peculiar que adquirio cuando Lavi se unió a la orden obscura.

Todo mundo lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada al respecto. Trataban de obviar el sentimiento que les inundaba cuando ocasionalmente entraban ahí en búsqueda de algún libro y no se topaban con la cabeza llena de desordenado cabello carmesí estudiando, o durmiendo, o aparentando estudiar.

Sin embargo, ese lugar aun era el favorito de Lenalee. Quienes la veían acudir a la biblioteca todas las tardes pensaban que la chica solo se atormentaba a si misma con el recuerdo del Bookman Jr, pero muy pocos comprendían que cuando entraba en aquella habitación, esos recuerdos parecían fluir más libremente. Lenalee pensaba que el olor de la tinta y de los libros viejos hacían que su cerebro pensara en el, y por supuesto, debido a esos recuerdos tan atesorados ella sentía que Lavi seguía a lado de ella.

Ese día en particular, Lenalee entro a la biblioteca con la firme convicción de limpiar un poco. Armada con un par de guantes, algunos trapos y dos baldes con agua se dirigió justo al rincón mas lejano del lugar y se paro frente al estante con los libros más antiguos.

Pasó un rato sacando cada uno de los libros para quitarles el polvo, hasta que un movimiento torpe hizo que una docena de ellos cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente. "Siempre me pasa esto" pensó mientras los levantaba. Sin embargo al momento de tomar uno con pasta azul y letras doradas su mente comenzó a viajar a través del tiempo hacia uno de sus recuerdos más queridos.

_"Oh, perdón. No sabia que estabas aquí" se disculpaba una chica de 14 años al sentirse intrusa dentro de la biblioteca al ir a buscar un buen libro que la ayudara a dormir._

_"No te preocupes, es solo que Jiji me pidió unos reportes" respondió el pelirrojo de forma relajada tratando de disimular su mirada cansada._

_"Pero si acaban de llegar de una misión ¿no estas cansado?"_

_"No" respondió sonriente._

_"Mentiroso" dijo Lenalee tajantemente._

_"Bueno si, un poco, pero ya casi termino" admitió el chico al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿y tú que haces aquí a estas horas?"_

_"Oh, es solo que... bueno yo..."_

_"No puedes dormir" adivino el chico._

_Lenalee asintió con la cabeza y trato de controlar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_"Ya veo... y supongo que tu eres de las que lee solo para conciliar el sueño" dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a un estante ubicado a espaldas de Lenalee, quien dejo de controlar su sonrojo cuando vio al joven Bookman dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella._

_"¡No, no es eso!" dijo Lenalee tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al tener al chico muy cerca frente a ella. "Es solo que"_

_"Tal vez yo te pueda dar algo para ayudarte a dormir" dijo el chico emitiendo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el corazón de Lenalee diera un pequeño salto._

_"¿De que hablas?" pregunto alarmada y emocionada al mismo tiempo._

_"De esto" dijo Lavi acercándose un poco más para desviarse un poco en el último momento, justo cuando su cercanía logro que Lenalee sintiera su aliento acariciándole el rostro. "Romeo y Julieta, estoy seguro de que te encantara" dijo al sacar del estante un libro con pasta azul y letras doradas._

_"Oh, Shakespeare" respondió Lenalee tratando de disimular sus nervios mientras veía el libro que Lavi le entregaba._

_"¿lo conoces?" preguntó Lavi sorprendido._

_"Claro que si", respondió Lenalee mientras notaba que el chico la veía intensamente. Con las mejillas rosadas y los nervios a flor de piel, la chica aclaro su garganta y comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. "¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto."_

_"Pero, ¡silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!." respondió Lavi mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica quien para ese momento abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Lavi recitando de una forma que la hizo sentirse como la misma Julieta._

_El, al descubrir la mirada de sorpresa de Lenalee también se sonrojo un poco y solo atino a decir "Si Panda Jiji se entera de que paso tiempo leyendo ese tipo de libros seguramente me daría una golpiza"_

_"Esta bien, será nuestro secreto" respondió la chica al ver que Lavi quitaba la mirada tan sería que había sostenido minutos antes. "Creo que leer Romeo y Julieta me ayudara a relajarme para dormir" anuncio mientras veía a Lavi alejándose de ella y regresando a su asiento original._

_"Espero que termines pronto" comento al ver que Lavi estiraba sus manos preparándose para continuar con su escritura._

_"Si, yo espero que tengas dulces sueños" replico sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro._

_"Buenas noches" dijo Lenalee para darse la vuelta y salir, pero fue interrumpida por Lavi, quien con voz profunda dijo "La despedida es una pena tan dulce que estaría diciendo buenas noches hasta que amaneciese"_

_Lenalee sintió nuevamente que se sonrojaba al escuchar al ojiverde decir esas palabras. Pero recupero su color cuando al voltear a verlo lo descubrió con una expresión burlona._

_"Casi lo olvido...para tu información, no leo libros solo para dormir" dijo antes de volver a girar para alcanzar la puerta de salida._

_"Lo sé Julieta, lo sé" alcanzo a escuchar en voz de Lavi antes de cerrar por completo la puerta y sentir su corazón latiendo de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho._

Cuando Miranda entro en la Biblioteca descubrió a Lenalee hincada frente al estante, sosteniendo un libro, sonriendo y con la mirada perdida.

"Oh, Lenalee-Chan, estabas aquí" dijo la exorcista causando que Lenalee diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. "¡Perdóname! no quería asustarte... ¡por favor perdóname!" comenzó a suplicar Miranda de forma nerviosa.

Lenalee sonrío saliendo completamente del trance en el que estaba. "No te preocupes Miranda"

"Seguro te interrumpí en algo... ¡por favor perdóname!"

"Tranquila Miranda, solo estaba limpiando un poco" dijo Lenalee mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la chica y tranquilizarla.

"¿En verdad?"

"Si claro" respondió Lenalee sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Yo solo venia a buscar un libro...pero puedo regresar después"

"Miranda, en serio, no te preocupes, solo estaba limpiando. ¿Te ayudo a buscar?"

"No quiero causar molestias" decía Miranda aun un poco nerviosa.

A Lenalee le tomo unos minutos más lograr que Miranda se tranquilizara por completo. Juntas buscaron el libro que Miranda necesitaba y finalmente se quedaron conversando un poco.

Repentinamente Miranda comenzó a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente y sin razón aparente, hasta que Lenalee un poco preocupada decidió hablar.

"¿Estas bien?... te ves... preocupada"

"Es solo que..."

"¿que sucede?"

"Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta..." dijo Miranda tratando de evitar mira a Lenalee directamente a los ojos.

"Si claro" dijo la chica de forma relajada esperando que Miranda se calmara un poco.

"Es...Que..."

"¿si?"

"Me gustaría saber..."

"¿si?"

"¿CUANDO FUE QUE TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE AMABAS A LAVI?" dijo casi gritando la exorcista de forma nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

Lenalee se sorprendió por la pregunta. Sonrío para si misma al recordar el rostro de Lavi y respondió.

"Como decirlo... era como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no estuviera consiente de ello"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Si... era algo que sentía. Siempre que estaba con el, no importando que tan obscuras fueran las cosas, me sentía iluminada... tranquila... feliz. "

"¿Pero entonces cuando descubriste que eso era amor?"

"Supongo que fue en el momento en el que..." dijo Lenalee sonrojándose.

"¿en el que?" pregunto Miranda curiosamente.

"Cuando comencé a desear que Panda lo dejara en paz" admitió apenada.

Inesperadamente Miranda comenzó a reír. El ver a Lenalee admitiendo "sentimientos negativos" hacia alguien era una de las cosas que la mayoría nunca pensaría que podrían suceder.

"Solo quería estar con el, y el Panda lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo" dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas mostrando una expresión infantil.

Miranda seguía riendo libremente, y Lenalee se unió a ella hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿y por que preguntas eso?"

"Oh, no por nada en especial" respondió Miranda tornándose nerviosa.

"¿Estas enamorada de alguien?" inquirió mirándola de forma acusadora.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió la exorcista sin saber mentir. "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya" dijo mientras torpemente caminaba hacia la salida.

"¡Hey Miranda!. Estoy segura de que Krory siente lo mismo por ti" dijo Lenalee haciendo que la despistada mujer se sonrojara intensamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Lenalee sonrío para si misma al pensar en lo lindos que se verían Miranda y Krory juntos. Después giro su rostro hacia donde aun se encontraba el libro azul con letras doradas y pensó "Supongo que supe que te amaba cuando deje de leer solo para tratar conciliar el sueño"


	2. Perdido entre la luz y la sombra

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos!. Primero que nada quiero que sepan que me encanto recibir sus reviews. Me emociona mucho que reciban con entusiasmo esta nueva historia. Les comento que a partir de ahora respondere a sus reviews de forma personalizada en lugar de agradecer dentro de cada capitulo ya que creo que se ven mejor los capitulos sin tanta nota de autor.

Después de dicho anuncio... los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia.

**Capitulo 1**

**Perdido entre la luz y la sombra  
**

Sus pequeños y juguetones pasos mientras se acercaba a la mesa era todo lo que se podía escuchar en ese lúgubre comedor.

Ella sonreía mientras poco a poco su mirada juguetona descubría las delicias que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Tomo su lugar a lado de Tykki y comenzó a comer sin aviso alguno.

"Hey Road, no seas mal educada" reprocho Tykki mientras observaba de reojo como la impaciente chica llevaba a sus labios un bocado de helado.

"Pero Tykki..." respondió Road inflando sus mejillas en señal de berrinche.

"Ademas, recuerda que tenemos invitado... ¿quieres ser recordada por toda la eternidad como una chica sin modales?" pregunto el elegante chico mientras dirigía su mirada despectiva al otro lado de la mesa desde donde un anciano lo observaba sin modificar su expresión sobria.

"En verdad no entiendo que hace este hombre aquí" se escucho a Lulubell reprochar indignada mientras sentada en el lugar de lado derecho junto al Conde del Milenio sorbía un poco de leche con ayuda de una cuchara.

"No se preocupen... es solo un Bookman" Dijo el Conde del Milenio mientras comenzaba a comer siguiendo el ejemplo de Road, quien ignorando a Tykki decidió comer su helado despreocupadamente.

"¡Pero el estaba con los exorcistas!" dijo Lulubell "¡El mato a muchos de nuestros queridos Akuma!" replico sin quitar su mirada del rostro del anciano.

"Y su aprendiz se parece a Cross...odiamos a Cross" dijeron Devito y Jasdero al unísono después de dejar de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

"Es suficiente" Dijo el Conde. "Les aseguro que no es amenaza para nosotros" comento mirando al anciano que permanecía sin dar señales de molestia por la conversación."Tal vez hasta nos sea de ayuda..." termino de decir el Conde.

"Yo no tomo parte de ningún bando" respondió Bookman sin inmutarse.

"Lo has hecho antes cuando estabas en la orden, y lo harás ahora que estas con nosotros ¿por que no comienzas diciendome donde esta tu aprendiz? ¿por que no lo trajiste contigo?"

"El tiene que hacer otros registros" respondió el anciano tajantemente.

"El aun tiene su inocencia ¿verdad?"

Bookman no respondió a la pregunta e ignoro al Conde deliberadamente.

"La situación no es buena para el ¿sabes?. Gracias a la idea de Lulubell y sus Akumas especiales llevamos mas de un año analizando la inocencia de todos los exorcistas, ninguno de ellos parece tener el corazón"

Bookman se alarmo un poco al escuchar esas palabras y lucho por mantener la compostura y mantenerse inmune antes el Conde.

"Las únicas inocencias que nos falta analizar son la tuya, la de la guardiana y la de tu aprendiz" comento el Conde mientras bebía un poco del licor de su copa.

"Yo renuncie a mi inocencia para que me aceptaras" respondió el anciano cayendo en el juego del Conde.

"Lo se, y eso te descarta automáticamente. Sabemos que el corazón tiene acomodador" dijo de nuevo el Conde bebiendo una vez más.

Bookman se calmo de nuevo preparandose para afrontar de manera inteligente el interrogatorio al que sutilmente estaba siendo sometido.

"¿donde esta tu aprendiz?" cuestiono el Conde mientras con su tenedor tomaba un enorme bocado de pasta con mariscos. Mastico ruidosamente y trago de igual forma. "Voy a mandar a mi hijos a buscarlo. Ni siquiera me molestare en analizar su inocencia... la destruiré" anuncio el gigante ser con su eterna sonrisa congelada.

Bookman sintió miedo, pero sabia que el Conde estaba analizando todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

"Si el es el corazón todo terminara en ese momento... y si no lo es, será un golpe bajo para la orden obscura" anuncio el Conde del Milenio mientras con un palillo trataba de sacar un poco de comida atorada entre sus dientes.

"Lavi esta en la orden. No te será tan fácil llegar hasta el" dijo el Bookman manteniendo la mirada confiada de siempre.

"No, no es verdad... el no esta en la orden" respondió el regordete hombre con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

"No hay forma en la que puedas estar seguro de eso" replico el anciano.

"Los humanos... son tan fácilmente corruptibles. No tienes idea de la información que un buscador puede dar con tal de salvar su vida" dijo el Conde burlandose "Tu aprendiz esta solo, y lo encontraremos aun si no nos dices donde esta" siguió diciendo el regordete hombre mientras emitía sonoras carcajadas que hicieron que la sangre de Bookman comenzara a arder."Estoy seguro de que a mi querida Road le gustara mucho jugar con el nuevamente" termino de decir mientras miraba a la chica a sentada a su lado izquierdo.

La chica solo alejo sus ojos de helado en el momento en el sintió la mirada de su querido Conde dirigiendose hacia ella "Si, fue divertido" respondió la chica mientras con su lengua limpiaba el helado que había quedado embarrado cerca de su boca. "Tengo pendiente un juego de revancha con el. Ademas , jugando con Lavi llamo la atención de Allen" termino de decir Road sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Bookman trato de enfocar su atención a su comida mientras se preguntaba si era verdad que Lavi aun no había llegado a la orden y comenzaba a idear una forma para ponerse en contacto con ellos sin ser detectado por el Conde. Puso todas sus esperanzas en que Komui hubiera leído la carta que le envío dos meses atrás.

* * *

_"Por fin despertaste" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a la chica tendida en cama luchando por lograr enfocar bien la imagen después de haber pasado una semana con los ojos cerrados._

_"Lavi..."_

_"Hola" comento casualmente sonriendo intensamente. Lenalee no tuvo más opción que responder a su sonrisa de la misma manera._

_"¿como te sientes?" inquirió el pelirrojo acercandose a la chica para ayudarla en su intento por sentarse._

_"Como si hubiera dormido por una semana" respondió Lenalee tratando de ubicar el lugar y el tiempo en el que estaba. Lavi noto la confusión en su rostro._

_"Estabas en un pueblo Alemán. Tus nervios fueron heridos de una forma poco habitual pero Bookman te aplico acupuntura y te recuperaras por completo. Ahora estamos en el cuartel general. Komui estaba aquí hace unos minutos pero fue por café" explico el chico._

_"Oh, ya veo, supongo que mi hermano ha estado trabajando aquí todo este tiempo"_

_"¿lo dices por los miles de papeles que te rodean?" dijo Lavi mientras trataba de mover algunas de las hojas colocadas desordenadamente sobre la cama. Lenalee reía._

_Sin embargo su risa se detuvo repentinamente y se cambio por una expresión de completo terror. "¿Y Allen-Kun? ¿donde esta Allen-Kun?"_

_Lavi la observo. Nunca antes había visto una expresión de terror tan evidente en el rostro de la chica._

_"Despertaste hace tres días por primera vez. Komui te explico que Allen estaba bien. Acabamos de llegar de una misión" comento Lavi en tono serio._

_Lenalee recordó entonces y se tranquilizo, pero se sintió inquieta por la mirada que Lavi le estaba lanzando._

_"Es verdad, lo olvide" atino a decir_

_"Si, a veces la medicina nos hace olvidar cosas" dijo Lavi sin mirar a la chica. "¿tan preocupada estabas por Allen?"_

_"Si, fue herido muy seriamente..."_

_"Tu también ¿sabes?... ahora mejor preocupate por recuperarte" dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Le diré a Komui que estas despierta... seguro se alegrara"._

_"Lavi" dijo la chica para detenerlo._

_El chico giro su rostro y miro a la chica sentada sobre la cama. _

_"Quedate un rato mas ¿si?"_

_"Tengo reportes que hacer... si quieres le digo a Allen que venga a verte"_

_"¿Lavi?"_

_El chico que no podía ocultar su molestia suspiro y trato de cambiar la expresión de su rostro, al fin y al cabo no quería inquietar a Lenalee._

_"Es un gran chico, estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos" afirmo recuperando su eterna sonrisa "pero ... bueno, olvidalo"_

_"Lavi, por favor, sientate a mi lado un rato más... hace mucho que no te veo, quiero platicar contigo" suplico Lenalee mientras con su mano daba pequeñas palmadas a la porción del colchón a lado de ella invitando al chico a sentarse ahí._

_"Vamos Lavi... ¿que sucede?.. no me digas que..."_

_" Me vas a cambiar por un Moyashi..." dijo con palabras poco claras._

_"¿que dices?" Pregunto Lenalee sorprendida. Lavi trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado._

_"Por la noche regresare para leerte un libro. Aun no puedes abandonar la cama por completo" dijo antes de salir por la puerta._

_Lenalee permaneció sentada observando la puerta y sintiendo que lo que había pasado era completamente surreal. "¿Lavi esta celoso?" pensó mientras se sentía extrañamente feliz._

_"_¿en serio?" pregunto Allen incrédulo y sonrojado.

"Si" asintió Lenalee quien terminaba de narrar su historia.

"Nunca me di cuenta... el nunca se porto hostil conmigo"

"Le agradas mucho, el nunca se podría portar hostil contigo" dijo Lenalee mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y recordaron la misma cosa, Lavi con un enorme tatuaje debajo del ojo y golpeando a Allen ferozmente.

"Bueno, nunca en condiciones normales" dijo Lenalee sonriendo nerviosamente.

Allen solo sonrío de la misma forma y trato de sacar esa imagen tan perturbadora de su mente. La mejor manera, una orden de Mitarashi Dango recién hechos.

Lenalee observo a Allen comer con entusiasmo y se alegro de verlo de esa forma, ya que encontrarlo de un humor tan relajado era cada vez más raro. Allen se había tornado cada vez más sombrío y serio, todos especulaban sobre que esa actitud era un rasgo de la personalidad del 14 que poco a poco se apoderaba del chico.

"Hola chicos" saludaba entusiasta Miranda mientras se sentaba a lado de los chicos.

"Miranda, ¡ estas de regreso!"

"Si, llegamos hace media hora, estábamos en la oficina de Komui entregando el reporte de la misión" respondió alegremente la chica.

"¿como les fue?" pregunto Lenalee entregando toda su atención a lo que Miranda respondería.

"Muy bien, recuperamos otro fragmento de inocencia" dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a comer.

"Ya veo" dijo Lenalee tornando su mirada un tanto desilusionada. Miranda se dio cuenta e inmediatamente supo el por que de la desilusión de la chica ante las buenas noticias.

"Es algo bueno que no hayamos visto a ningún Noé merodeando ¿no crees?"

"Si, tal vez..." dijo la menor sin cambiar su expresión.

"Lavi esta bien, estoy segura" dijo Miranda tratando de alegrar a la chica.

"Eso espero" dijo la chica alzando la mirada y tratando de emitir una débil sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que un integrante del equipo de ciencias se acerco a la mesa para anunciarles que Komui había convocado a una reunión urgente en el cuarto de practicas.

En el momento en el que Lenalee, Miranda y Allen llegaron a la sede de la reunión el resto de los exorcistas ya se encontraba reunido ahí.

Komui se encontraba frente a todo el grupo mostrando una expresión sería que solo incrementaba el nivel de ansiedad de los presentes. Reever, quien estaba a lado de el también mostraba señales de preocupación evidentes.

"Muy bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos les daré las ordenes para la próxima misión" comenzó a decir Komui para después limpiar su garganta y continuar. "Serán divididos en cuatro equipos y partirán a diferentes destinos designados. Su misión es sencilla pero peligrosa... encontrar a Lavi"

Al decir la última frase Komui sintió como la respiración de la mayoría de quienes estaban reunidos frente a el se entrecorto. Su propia respiración se entrecorto al ver el rostro petrificado de Lenalee.

"Por que, ¿que sucede?" pregunto Miranda alarmada mientras sujetaba la mano de Lenalee.

"Hemos descubierto que desde hace tiempo el Conde de Milenio ha estado estudiando la inocencia de cada uno de ustedes a detalle. Los ataques aleatorios a los que nos hemos enfrentado han sido parte de su plan"

"¿pero como?" pregunto Marie incrédulo.

"Los Akumas con los que han peleado durante el último año han sido especialmente diseñados para ese propósito. Es por eso que no hemos tenido ningún contratiempo grave" dijo en tono serio el director mientras tomaba un respiro largo para continuar explicando la situación.

"El objetivo era identificar al acomodador con el corazón de la inocencia. Sin embargo, la única inocencia que el Conde no ha podido analizar es la de Lavi"

"¡Pero vieron a Bookman a lado de los Noé!" exclamo Chaoji.

"Lavi no esta con el, es por eso que es imperativo encontrarlo antes de que el Conde lo haga. Tenemos motivos para sospechar que el Conde cree que Lavi tiene el corazón"

"¿de que hablas?" dijo finalmente Lenalee con una expresión completamente horrorizada.

"Es la única inocencia que no ha podido analizar. Evraska esta segura de que el corazón ya tiene acomodador y lo más seguro es que el Conde también tenga esa información... es lógico que piense que si no ha encontrado el corazón entre las inocencias que ha analizado, este se encuentra en la única que no ha podido revisar. Tememos que enviara directamente a algún Noé para eliminarlo, es un blanco fácil ya que esta solo"

"No puede ser..." dijo Lenalee cubriendo su boca con las manos.

"¿como tienen la certeza de que esta solo?" pregunto Allen.

Komui palideció y se quedo sin habla ante la pregunta de Allen. Para su suerte... mala suerte, Reever se apresuro a responder.

"Bookman nos mando una carta hace dos meses... pero Komui la encontró hace unas horas"

"¿como?" preguntaron varios con molestia.

"¡No es mi culpa que esa carta estuviera junto con todas las cartas de mis fans!" mintió en su defensa el director, quien estaba a punto de montar un berrinche hasta que escucho la voz de su adorada hermana.

"¿que decía la carta?" pregunto ansiosa Lenalee.

"Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Bookman y Lavi se separaron hace un par de meses. Bookman esta registrando información desde la perspectiva de los Noé. En su carta nos dice que Lavi iría a investigar unas ruinas y después regresaría a la orden"

Los ojos de Lenalee se iluminaron por un segundo, pero esa ilusión fue apagada cuando Komui continuo hablando.

"Lavi tenía que llegar a la orden hace dos semanas... es por eso"

"¿a que hora salimos?" pregunto Allen interrumpiendo mientras daba un paso adelante manteniendo una mirada feroz mientras que Miranda seguía sosteniendo la ahora temblorosa mano de Lenalee.


	3. La lluvia en ti

**Capitulo 2**

**La lluvia en ti**

Tener el arca con ellos sin duda alguna era una gran ventaja. No mas viajes interminables en tren, no más esperas inútiles para poder zarpar en un barco o más caminatas maratonicas bajo la lluvia tan solo para poder llegar a los pequeños pueblos repletos de rumores acerca de fenómenos paranormales.

Aun así, la impaciencia de Lenalee se hacia cada vez más grande conforme ciudad tras ciudad, casi a forma de complot, les negaba pistas del paradero del pelirrojo.

Ella decidió llevar una foto en la que aparecían los dos juntos. La mostraba a cada persona a la que le preguntaba sobre si habían visto alguna vez al chico. Toda la gente negaba, pero sonreía tiernamente al ver la foto de la pareja. Lenalee sentía como su corazón se rompía cada vez que recibia un no por respuesta.

Allen lo sabia. La luz de los ojos de la chica estaba casi extinta, y sus labios sonreían tan solo por costumbre. El la comprendía y comenzaba a sentir la misma desesperación que ella por encontrar a Lavi.

La situación era la misma con todos los equipos designados para la búsqueda. Exorcistas y buscadores regresaban al cuartel general con las manos vacías tras cada recorrido. Komui penso que sería mejor mandar a imprimir carteles y ofrecer recompensa para quien diera informes sobre el paradero del joven Bookman, pero la idea fue rápida desechada

"Confirmaríamos a los Noá que estamos desesperados buscandolo" respondió Tiedoll cuando Komui acudió a el para que hiciera el dibujo del rostro del chico.

"Evraska no ha detectado ninguna inocencia activa" dijo Komui a los exorcistas reunidos frente a el esperando instrucciones.

"Eso puede significar que Lavi no ha tenido que combatir, o que simplemente lo encontraron y no tuvo oportunidad de activar su inocencia" dijo fríamente Sokaro.

Komui lo miro con cierto dejo de rencor para después buscar con la mirada a Lenalee, quien tras escuchar el comentario solo había conseguido verse aun más pálida que en los últimos días.

"Eso significa que Lavi esta bien y no lo han encontrado" dijo Komui captando la atención de Lenalee.

* * *

Esa tarde comenzó a llover de manera torrencial. Lenalee se encontraba exhausta, pero aun así no podía esperar para salir a un nuevo destino para buscar al pelirrojo.

"Trata de dormir un rato, así tendrás mas energía para buscar a Lavi en Portugal" dijo Allen mientras la acompañaba a su recamara.

"Gracias Allen-kun.. si no estuvieras a mi lado..." comenzó a decir la chica antes de recibir un abrazo del exorcista frente a ella.

"Se que lo vamos a encontrar pronto" dijo para después separarse y mostrarle una de sus dulces sonrisas a la chica. "Que duermas bien" dijo despidiendose antes de dejar a Lenalee en la soledad de su habitación.

"Te extraño tanto... por favor, por favor que estés bien..." pensó la chica al recostarse sobre su cama y abrazar su conejo de peluche para después dejar escapar pequeñas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas hasta que llegaron a una de las orejas del muñeco humedeciendola un poco.

Cerro los ojos y se sobresalto al momento en el que escucho un gran relámpago cayendo en las afueras del cuartel general. "¿quien detendrá esta tormenta? pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida y comenzar a soñar.

_Torrenciales chorros de agua caían desde el cielo con furia. La hermosa luz emitida por los relámpagos adquiría cierto aire maligno al ser acompañada por estruendosos sonidos que parecían salir más del suelo que del cielo._

_Lenalee brincaba discretamente cada vez que un relámpago golpeaba en las cercanías de la orden obscura haciendo retumbar los finos pero resistentes ventanales que adornaban cada uno de los pasillos y las habitaciones de la orden obscura._

_En un par de ocasiones, la cuchara llena de azúcar salió del agarre de su mano casi de forma acrobática esparciendo el liquido blanco de forma desordenada en el suelo. _

_"No hay nada que temer, son solo relámpagos" se repetía mentalmente al encontrar completamente ridículo su temor. Suspiro y con mucho trabajo termino de preparar las tazas de café que le faltaban antes de estar lista para ir a la oficina de su hermano a repartirlo entre el equipo científico, el cual seguramente en ese momento necesitaban urgentemente un poco de combustible para continuar trabajando a marcha forzada._

_Comenzó su recorrido mientras dos nuevos relámpagos la deslumbraban y retumbaban en sus oídos "En verdad odio las tormentas" dijo en voz alta mientras abría nuevamente los ojos que se habían cerrado automáticamente al percibir el primer rastro de luz incadescente filtrandose por uno de los enormes ventanales del pasillo._

_"¿en verdad?" pregunto una voz familiar situada frente a ella._

_"Lavi" atino a decir la chica mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Ni siquiera lo había visto aproximarse._

_"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado" dijo sonriendo el chico al cual Lenalee veía por primera vez sin su bandana en la cabeza._

_"Es solo que ... me tomaron por sorpresa" respondió la chica un poco avergonzada mientras trataba de admirar discretamente aquella apariencia desconocida por ella hasta ese momento._

_"¿vas a la oficina de tu hermano?, dejame ayudarte" dijo Lavi poniendo debajo de su brazo el libro que llevaba en la mano para así poder sujetar la charola repleta con tazas de café._

_"no, esta bien, yo puedo" respondió Lenalee cuando sitio las manos de Lavi sujetando el pesado utensilio._

_Ambos estaban sujetando la charola cuando uno de los rayos más estruendosos jamas escuchados cayo en las cercanías. Lenalee instintivamente llevo las manos hacia sus oídos, pero debido al susto y a un descuido, su movimiento fue lo suficientemente brusco como para lanzar la charola con las tazas de café directamente hacia el cuerpo de Lavi._

_"¡quema, quema!" grito el chico tratando de sacudir el liquido ardiente fuera de su cuerpo._

_Lenalee dejo de cubrir sus oídos para cubrir su boca en asombro mientras observaba como el chico comenzaba a hacer extraños movimientos tratando de mitigar el ardor._

_"Por favor perdoname..." dijo Lenalee mientras pensaba en alguna solución para aliviar el dolor que le causo al chico. Entonces recordando un curso de primeros auxilios impartido por Komui meses atrás, la chica supo exactamente que hacer._

_Tomo a Lavi de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación ayudada por las botas negras activadas a máxima potencia. Llegaron en pocos segundos y casi sin darse cuenta Lavi termino en el interior del a habitación de la chica quien se dirigió directamente al baño y abrió la llave de agua fría de su ducha._

_Sin decir nada comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Lavi mientras lo empujaba debajo del chorro de agua fría. La piel de su pecho y cuello estaba severamente enrojecida. _

_"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntaba preocupada la chica mientras Lavi totalmente sorprendido sentía que el calor de su cuerpo en lugar de disminuir aumentaba._

_"No, estoy bien" dijo sintiendo dolor pero disimulando._

_"¿Seguro? ¿donde más te cayo?" dijo Lenalee recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de el chico, quien nunca en su vida se sintió tan avergonzado hasta ese momento._

_"Tu cara esta toda roja, ponla debajo del agua" dijo la chica mientras sin intensión alguna, bruscamente puso el rostro de Lavi directamente bajo el chorro del agua._

_"No, Lenalee estoy bien" trataba de decir Lavi tragando agua involuntariamente y casi ahogandose._

_"De verdad perdoname" dijo la chica mientras el pelirrojo trataba de jalar aire con esfuerzo y sacar el agua de sus pulmones tosiendo._

_"Esta bien, tranquila... no me duele nada" decía el chico entre ataques de tos tratando de calmar a Lenalee. _

_"¿seguro?" preguntaba la exorcista que a esas alturas sin darse cuenta había terminado sentada y empapada bajo la ducha a lado de Lavi._

_"Si, seguro..." respondió el segundos antes de notar que la blusa blanca de Lenalee estaba completamente empapada y podía ver claramente su ropa interior. _

_Generalmente Lavi hubiera pensado en eso como una bendición, ver la ropa interior de una chica tan hermosa como Lenalee no era cosa de todos los días, ademas el mismo estaba medio desnudo._

_Sin duda alguna, dos adolescentes, bajo una ducha en una noche de lluvia era uno de los escenarios perfectos imaginados por el para el momento en el que estuviera por primera vez con una chica en tono romántico, pero algo en su interior lo hizo actuar de forma completamente extraña para el. Giro su rostro y evito mirar a Lenalee. _

_Ella al ver ese gesto, de forma completamente inocente imagino que Lavi estaba molesto por lo sucedido. Cuando lo cuestiono el solo comenzó a reír y se toco la cabeza mientras negó molestia aun evitando mirarla directamente._

_Fue en ese momento que Lenalee tomo conciencia de que tenía frente a ella a un chico medio desnudo y completamente mojado. Sin darse cuenta se quedo fascinada observando como su cabello rojo brillante se había tornado un poco más obscuro a causa del agua. _

_Lavi, para evitar que aquellos mechones carmín lo privaran de la vista tapando sus ojos ,había echado toda aquella melena carmín hacia atrás con el pasar de su mano, consiguiendo con eso complementar una apariencia que hizo que Lenalee admirara por primera el rostro del chico que privado de todas las distracciones habituales resulto ser tremendamente atractivo para ella, quien noto por primera vez sus largas pestañas negras y las tenues pecas que atravesaban su nariz de forma discreta y juguetona. Lavi era muy hermoso ante sus ojos, y ese fue el momento en el que fue consciente de ello._

_Después, casi sin intención, miro debajo de su cuello y noto su pecho y estomago desnudos, ya un poco menos enrojecidos pero con músculos perfectamente definidos que no había notado antes._

_Repentinamente se descubrió a ella misma mirando al chico de una forma en la que nunca antes había visto a un hombre y se sintió agobiada. Despertó de su placentero trance tan solo para descubrir que Lavi la observaba a ella con el mismo detalle con el que segundos antes ella lo miraba a el._

_Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, y casi involuntariamente comenzaron a temblar debido al frío del agua. Lavi sonrío mientras se levantaba lentamente y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse tomandola delicadamente por los hombros, pero su trayecto fue interrumpido por el escandaloso crujir del cielo que por la sorpresa de su llegada logro que Lenalee una vez más brincara y accidentalmente le diera un cabezazo al chico que la sostenía._

_Lavi llevo una de sus manos a su pómulo y Lenalee lo imito tratando de mitigar el daño que causo con el golpe. Ella ya no sabia que decir, lo había quemado, lo había golpeado, y lo peor, lo había visto de forma lujuriosa...todo por su estúpido miedo a los relámpagos._

_"En verdad te asustan mucho ¿verdad? " dijo Lavi totalmente despreocupado por el golpe que acababa de recibir al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica._

_"Lo lamento tanto" decía Lenalee con la cabeza agachada "Debes pensar que soy una torpe y ridícula"_

_"Eso es lo último que pensaría sobre ti" dijo Lavi retirando la mano de su pómulo. _

_En ese momento Lenalee se sintió con confianza para levantar su rostro y mirar al chico que le sonreía de una forma tan cálida que por un momento la hizo olvidar sus miedos._

_Un nuevo resplandor de luz azulada se hizo presente, en esta ocasión sobre el rostro de Lavi. Lenalee observo como aquel resplandor jugo con el color de ojos de Lavi y los hizo verse de un color extraño y hermoso. _

_En cuanto Lavi vio aquella luz comenzó a contar en voz alta._

_"uno... dos... tres...cua" estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpido por el clamor del sonido del relámpago golpeando al cielo. Lenalee lo miraba intrigada._

_"Viste, eso significa que ese relámpago cayo al menos a cuatro kilómetros de aquí. La luz llega primero que el sonido. Piensa en eso cuando estés asustada" dijo el chico sin quitar su sonrisa. _

_Lenalee solo movió su cabeza asintiendo ligeramente y después salió de la ducha lentamente mientras Lavi sostenía su mano._

_"Pero te prometo que los relámpagos dejaran de caer pronto" dijo Lavi tan seguro de si mismo que logro que Lenalee le creyera totalmente._

_Cuando finalmente Lavi se marcho a su habitación para ponerse ropa seca y un remedio para las quemadas, Lenalee comenzó a sentir un extraño hueco en su estomago mientras se mudaba de ropa._

_Una vez que termino, salió de su habitación con la determinación de cumplir con su misión de llevar una deliciosa taza de café al equipo científico. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el ruido de la lluvia y los rayos se había detenido casi mágicamente._

_Sonrío feliz de que su martirio hubiera terminado sin siquiera imaginarse que Lavi, usando su inocencia, hubiera sido el responsable por terminar con esa terrible lluvia._

_Dos semanas después escucho a Jhonny platicando con Reever sobre el castigo tan terrible que Bookman le había dado a su aprendiz por usar su inocencia sin razón._

_En ese momento corrió a buscar a Lavi sintiendo furia en lugar de gratitud, una vez que lo encontro no pudo más que rendirse al escuchar al chico diciendo "Solo quiero que sepas que hay alguien que puede detener los relámpagos por ti"_

_Desde ese día Lenalee dejo de temerle a las lluvias y a los rayos._

Despertó sintiendose como siempre, confundida. No sabia si lo que había visto era un sueño o un recuerdo, o si su mente y su corazón se habían fusionado de tal manera que los recuerdos y los sueños convivían de forma heterea e irreal.

Camino preparandose para salir a su siguiente destino esperando poder encontrar a Lavi para que el, con su memoria fotográfica pudiera regresarla a la realidad que tanto añoraba.

* * *

El calor del lugar era casi infernal y lo hacia añorar la lluvia con cada poro de su deshidratado cuerpo. Las ropas claras y ligeras eran el común denominador de todos los que se encontraban escarbando, pero el no tenía permitido vestir tan ligero, el color de su cabello, su piel y sus ojos hacían pensar a todos los ciudadanos que el era el hijo de un demonio.

El, debido a sus conocimientos comprendía y no juzgaba a esas personas por sus creencias "Debes saber confundirte con el paisaje" le dijo Bookman la primera vez que tuvo que ocultar su cabello para no llamar la atención dentro de una ciudad rica en supersticiones.

Sin embargo el cubrir completamente sus colores usando ropas que cubrieran casi cada parte de su cuerpo lo hacían llamar la atención de otra manera. El lo sabia, pero prefería que lo vieran con curiosidad antes de que lo vieran con miedo.

"Señor Habiru, hemos terminado con la sección C, encontramos algo que tal vez le interesara" anuncio uno de los directores de la excavación.

"Veamos" respondió el mientras seguía al pequeño hombre que lo dirigía al lugar del hallazgo.

Arena, polvo, piedras y humedad fueron lo que Lavi encontró en su camino hacia la parte más profunda del lugar. Después una serie de cavernas y túneles lo llevaron al destino en el cual se encontraba un enorme mural.

La luz era muy escasa, casi inexistente, y no permitía ver aquello por lo cual el hombre local estaba tan emocionado.

Habiru tomo una de las lamparas para permitir a sus ojos recibir mejor la imagen dibujada en esa enorme y fría pared.

Al principio alcanzaba a distinguir figuras humanas, pero una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del lugar su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

En ese lugar tan alejado de la civilización, en medio de tumbas de faraones, el pelirrojo se encontraba observando un fresco con estilo occidental perfectamente terminado en el que se mostraba la imagen de personas con piel obscura y marcas de cruces en sus frentes, manos, pies, pecho y espalda.

"Que demonios" dijo Habiru mientras alumbraba con la lámpara cada una de las imágenes. Contó catorce y estuvo seguro de que su idea inicial era la correcta. Sonrío mientras sus ojos se iluminaban registrando cada detalle del hallazgo y pensó "Por fin conoceré mas sobre ustedes, Noé".

Comenzó a analizar y memorizar cada detalle sintiendo el correr de la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Palabras en Latín y Arameo se encontraban de forma desordenada a lo largo y ancho del fresco.

"Que todos los excavadores se concentren en esta sección" decía al hombre parado junto a el. "Si mis sospechas son correctas estamos frente a una iglesia"

El hombre parado junto a el lo miro con desconfianza "Estamos en medio del desierto Egipcio..." comento tratando de ubicar a Habiru en la realidad.

"Lo se" dijo Habiru sonriendo de lado sin quitar su atención de la pared frente a el. Entonces, escucho unos pasos amplificados por el eco del enorme túnel, y una melodía que simplemente le helo la piel.

El conde del Milenio esta buscando

buscando su precioso corazón

Vamos a ver si tu lo tienes...


	4. El crucifijo

Nota de autor: Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores. Antes de pasar a este capitulo quiero agradecer los reviews de Lita-chan y UchihaDiana, ya que no los pude responder vía PM de fanfiction.

Adicionalmente me gustaría que supieran que Habiru significa Oveja en Egipcio. (solo por si alguien se lo prenguntaba) y Lavi le debe ese apodo a Hikari, una amiga y autora esplendida.

Ahora si... vamos con este tercer capitulo... espero que no quieran matarme cuando terminen de leerlo.

**Capitulo 3**

**El crucifijo**

Sí, el arca eliminó muchas de las molestias que los exorcistas afrontaban en sus viajes, pero no todas.

Kanda y Allen fueron asignados para buscar a Lavi en Egipto. Habían partido horas después de que Allen acompañó a Lenalee a su habitación, y sí, llegar a Egipto nunca había sido tan rápido.

Sin embargo debido al nuevo protocolo de la orden se tenían que enfrentar a dos obstáculos. El primero, Link debía ir a donde Allen fuera. El segundo, el arca solo debería llevar a los exorcistas a iglesias que estuvieran bajo el dominio de la orden obscura, y en Egipto habían muy pocas iglesias católicas, por lo tanto, Allen y Kanda tenían que viajar a pie al menos 20 km para llegar al pueblo cerca de la cuidad de El Cairo al que debían ir.

Tras dos semanas de búsqueda en las más grandes urbes del mundo, la estrategia de la orden para encontrar a Lavi se había centrado en buscar en pequeños pueblos, lo cual por supuesto, no era en absoluto agradable para Kanda quien odiaba dos cosas más que nada en el mundo: El calor, y al moyashi.

"Maldito calor" proclamo Kanda disgustado.

"Ni que lo digas" respondió Allen detrás de él, resignado.

"Tch. ¿por que no te quitas esa cosa?... te ves ridículo" replicó el Samurai girando su rostro para mirar despectivamente a Allen.

"¿que parte de "si ven pelo blanco te apedrearan" no entendiste?" contestó Allen irritado "No eres precisamente un genio verdad... Ba-Kanda"

"Al menos no soy un Moyashi" dijo Kanda girando completamente el cuerpo de forma retadora para encarar a Allen.

"¿En verdad creen que tenemos tiempo para esto?" pregunto Link , quien cubría su cabello con una túnica al igual que Allen.

Tanto Allen como Kanda se detuvieron de inmediato.

"Yo voy de este lado de la ciudad, y tu vas del otro" dijo Allen señalando son sus manos la división mental que había hecho del lugar.

"Oh, no... tu no pretendes que vaya por la ciudad hablando con gente y enseñándole la foto del estúpido conejo... eso es tu trabajo"

"Se supone que somos un equipo, si nos dividimos terminaremos más pronto y nos podremos ir"

"Yo no hablo con gente" dijo Kanda girando el rostro con molestia.

"Esta bien Allen... yo ire por aquel lado" dijo Link para sorpresa de los adolescentes. "Al fin y al cabo, si estas con Kanda sé que, de pasar algo, él no dudará en asesinarte" dijo el secretario rubio antes de comenzar a caminar sin girar para ver a los chicos que lo observaban curiosos y extrañados.

Allen, en lugar de ofenderse sonrió al pensar que Link por fin le tenía la confianza suficiente para saber que no haría una locura o trataría de escapar. Sin embargo Kanda se encargo de terminar con ese momento de autosatisfacción.

"Por supuesto que no dudaría. Ahora, apresúrate Moyashi... quiero largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible" ordenó Kanda mientras comenzaba su caminata en la dirección opuesta a la cual Link había partido segundos antes.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar muy concurrido. Allen se encargo de acercarse a cada uno de los vendedores de la pequeña plaza para mostrar la foto de Lavi. Muchas personas se asustaban al ver el cabello rojo en aquella foto y un pequeño alboroto no se hizo esperar.

"Están buscando a alguien con cabeza roja"

"Es el diablo"

"Ellos son seguidores del diablo"

Comenzó a decir la gente mientras formaban un pequeño circulo alrededor de ellos.

"Tch... estúpido conejo... estúpido Moyashi"

Allen solo suspiraba mientras trataba de mantener la calma y contener la ira del samurai parado justo a sus espaldas.

"¿Que no ven que son de la orden obscura?" se escucho una voz casi infantil diciendo en medio de la muchedumbre.

Todos dejaron de hablar por un momento tratando de prestar atención a lo que la pequeña decía. "Habiru nos hablo de la orden obscura, si preguntan por el demonio de cabello rojo es por que están tratando de cazarlo ¿verdad?"

Decía una niña de aproximadamente 12 años revelando ante los exorcistas la fuente de la voz inicial. Allen la miro y distinguió en ella una extraña mirada de complicidad.

"Eh... si... eso" dijo el chico tratando de sonar convincente.

"Por favor, disculpen a los aldeanos por su rudeza" dijo la pequeña mirando a detalle a ambos chicos parados frente a ella. "¿Podrían venir conmigo?" solicitó al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Allen por la mano y lo guiaba hacia un lugar con menos gente. Kanda los siguió de mala manera hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa en la cual tan pronto se introdujeron, la pequeña selló como si fuera un cuartel secreto.

"A mi me gusta su cabello rojo, pero solo por las noches cuando regresa de la excavación para dormir y ducharse se permite mostrarlo... y solo a mi" dijo la pequeña mientras ponía agua a calentar para ofrecerle tazas de te a sus visitas.

Allen se sorprendió ante la revelación de la pequeña. Tomo la foto entre sus manos y la extendió mostrándosela.

"¿Quieres decir que has visto a este chico?" preguntó entusiasmado.

La niña miro de reojo la foto y sonrío "Si, es Habiru, aunque luce un poco diferente"

"¿En donde esta? ¡Necesitamos encontrarlo!" dijo Allen tratando de contener su emoción sin siquiera detenerse a pensar el por que la chica se refería a Lavi como Habiru.

"Esta en la excavación... son como 30 KM a pie desde aquí... por la noche llegara, pueden esperarlo aquí si quieren"

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Kanda sintiéndose aliviado por la frescura que se sentía en el interior de la casa.

"Oh, me alegro mucho ¿son sus amigos?" pregunto inocentemente la pequeña.

"Si" dijo Allen sonriendo mientras Kanda permaneció en silencio pero hizo su gesto habitual.

"¡Habiru tiene muchos amigos! Al amanecer vino un chico preguntando por el... aunque el fue mucho más discreto que ustedes."

Allen sintió una ráfaga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. "¿como era ese chico?"

"Oh, era muy raro, su cabello era obscuro y ondulado... ¡ah! y usaba lentes redondos y enormes " respondió la chica sin inmutarse.

"Tykki" pensó Allen en voz alta. "¿Nos puedes indicar hacia donde ir para llegar a la excavación?" pregunto Allen totalmente alarmado.

* * *

Road no estaba sola, detrás de ella apareció casi instantáneamente Tikky Mick acompañado de su séquito de mariposas carnívoras y usando como siempre su atuendo elegante e impecable.

Ambos sonreían de forma casual, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran viejos amigos del pelirrojo reencontrándose con el.

Pero obviamente Lavi sabía el significado tras esas sonrisas y tras la lúgubre melodía con la que Road hizo su entrada. Sin dudarlo un segundo le dijo al pequeño hombre parado a lado de él que corriera y que se llevara a todos los excavadores con el.

"Pero señor Habiru" replicó el hombre al notar el tono preocupado con el que el pelirrojo le ordeno que se marchara.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" dijo Lavi tratando de sonar calmado.

El pequeño hombre lo miró con temor por última vez antes de comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta a aquella de donde los Noé habían aparecido.

Ellos lo dejaron huir sin intentar siquiera detenerlo o mirarlo. La atención de ambos estaba situada en el hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza por telas obscuras frente a ellos.

"Entonces... ¿tú lo tendrás? dijo Road Camelot antes de comenzar a caminar para acercarse a Lavi.

"¿Sabes?, esas ropas no te sientan nada bien... apenas y puedo reconocerte parche-kun" añadió Tikky siguiendo los pasos de Road.

Fue entonces cuando en un rápido movimiento Lavi se despojó de la tela que cubría su rostro y su cabello lanzándolo directamente hacia los Noé que vieron interrumpida su visión por un segundo debido justamente a aquel pedazo de tela.

Los segundos de confusión fueron utilizados ágilmente por Lavi para comenzar a correr hacia uno de los túneles laterales de la excavación tratando de guiar a los Noé a otro lugar, pensando inocentemente, que era importante salvar el fresco recién descubierto.

Tikky comenzó a reír ante el gesto y tomo de la mano a Road para seguir los pasos del pelirrojo mientras decía en su habitual tono calmado "Ya lo sabes, puedes huir, pero no te puedes esconder... danos tu inocencia"

El angosto y obscuro pasillo por el cual Lavi pasó lo llevo a una enorme cámara descubierta una semana atrás y que, dado lo encontrado hasta el momento, parecía ser el altar principal de una enorme iglesia.

Lavi sabia que su inocencia funcionaba mejor en lugares amplios, pero sentía un poco de pena al tener que pelear en ese lugar que tal vez le podría ofrecer nuevas respuestas. Tendría que pensar en otra forma para lidiar con los Noé, y tenía que ocultar que aun tenía su inocencia.

Segundos después de que Lavi llego a aquella cámara, los Noé hicieron su aparición. Antorchas que los excavadores usaban para trabajar bajo tan temible obscuridad permitían a ambos oponentes visualizar la posición del otro perfectamente.

"Oh, ¡el parche!" grito Road asombrada cuando pudo ver al chico sin la estorbosa tela que lo cubría anteriormente.

"Demonios, ya no podré decirte Parche-kun" dijo Tikky mientras lanzaba al suelo la colilla de su cigarrillo para después destrozarlo con el pie. "Tendré que pensar en otro apodo, pequeño Bookman" dijo mirando nuevamente al pelirrojo que desde hace algún tiempo se había despojado de su parche para vivir con ambos ojos descubiertos.

"Me da lo mismo... Lunarcito" dijo Lavi sonriendo de lado mientras discretamente analizaba el espacio en el que se encontraba buscando algo que lo pudiera hacer salir del encierro en el que el mismo se había puesto.

"Dame tu inocencia y terminemos con esto" dijo Tikky mientras caminaba hacia Lavi dejando detrás a Road, quien observaba sonriendo.

"Oh, mi inocencia... te la daría, pero desde hace un tiempo deje la orden ¿sabes?, ya no soy exorcista, soy solo un bookman"

"Si, claro" dijo el apuesto Noé mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

"El anciano Bookman nos dijo que aún la tienes, déjate de jueguitos y entrégamela"

"Juegos mentales" pensó Lavi en voz alta. Él más que nadie sabía como manipular la mente de las personas para obtener información. Sabia que Bookman nunca diría algo así y sonrió ante lo absurdo de la situación.

"Está bien, si no me la das por la buena... tengo un par de cuentas que saldar contigo de todas maneras, así es que será divertido quitártela" dijo el joven respaldado por cientos de mariposas carnívoras.

"Si, yo también tengo cuentas que saldar contigo" dijo Lavi refiriéndose obviamente al incidente con Allen.

"Oh, ya veo, eres bastante rencoroso para no tener corazón" dijo Tikky guardando el cigarro que segundos antes había sacado sin siquiera encenderlo. "Comencemos entonces" dijo antes de lanzarse contra Lavi para comenzar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para su sorpresa Lavi lograba detener muy bien sus ataques, e incluso le dio un par de golpes en la cara. "Oh, si sabes pelear, entonces es tu estúpido martillo lo que te hace lento...será mejor si me lo entregas" ordenó antes de formar en su mano derecha un destello que lanzo a Lavi enviándolo directamente hacia una de las paredes de la cámara.

Su espalda choco tan fuerte contra la piedra, que no pudo reincorporarse lo suficientemente rápido, lo cual le dio tiempo a Tikky para abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones antes de tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo a dos metros del suelo.

"Dame tu inocencia" dijo mirando directamente a los ojos al pelirrojo quien no mostraba ni un céntimo de miedo en su mirada.

"Odio este tipo de miradas" dijo Tikky recordando la forma en la que Allen lo miró aun teniendo una mano literalmente en su corazón. "Si no activas tu inocencia no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir ante mí, pequeño Bookman" dijo completamente enojado antes de lanzar a Lavi contra el suelo. "Aunque de todas formas dudo que tengas oportunidad frente a mi"

"No tengo mi inocencia conmigo" dijo Lavi tratando de reincorporarse. Fue entonces cuando una gran explosión hizo retumbar el lugar. Lavi se alarmo.

"Oh, son unos pequeños Akumas que vinieron con nosotros... obviamente no podemos dejar testigos de este descubrimiento... mataremos más de un pájaro con un solo tiro" dijo el Noé refiriéndose a las ruinas recién descubiertas.

"Claro, no quieres que nadie sepa que los Noé eran dioses paganos adorados en la antigüedad"

"¿Dioses?" dijo Tikky riendo a carcajadas "Está bien, como estas a punto de morir te lo diré... no éramos Dioses, éramos Santos" dijo antes de literalmente volar hacia Lavi y tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello. "Como tú" le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de que un nuevo temblor sacudiera el lugar, esta vez de forma más violenta causando que el techo comenzara a derrumbarse dejando caer enormes pedazos de piedra y concreto sobre ellos.

Tykki entonces soltó a Lavi y corrió hacia Road para protegerla usando su poder para hacer que aquellos materiales pasaran a través de ellos sin dañarlos.

"Tikky, tú sabes que esto no me hará daño" dijo Road soltándose del abrazo del mayor una vez que el derrumbe terminó.

Fue entonces cuando vieron una luz verde proveniente de las profundidades del derrumbe, y después vieron la cabeza de un martillo salir abriendo el paso para que Lavi saliera a la superficie casi sin daño alguno.

"Lo sabia" dijo Tikky antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el chico y darse cuenta de que no solo tenia aquel martillo, si no también un enorme guante cubriendo su mano derecha.

Lavi, un poco desorientado, comenzó a ver la nueva apariencia del lugar, ahora ayudado directamente por la luz del sol que entraba sin ninguna restricción por lo que alguna vez fue un techo.

En medio del lugar, una enorme cruz de madera permanecía erguida casi de forma orgullosa. Al ver las ruinas Lavi adivinó que aquel techo que había caído sobre ellos era ni más ni menos que una enorme cúpula de la iglesia.

"Entrégamela" fue todo lo que escuchó Lavi antes de ser abatido por el cuerpo de Tikky atacándolo nuevamente. Esta vez, la resistencia de Lavi fue mayor al utilizar no solo su martillo como escudo, si no también su mano derecha.

"¿que demonios es eso? pregunto Tikky al sentir una fuerza extraña directamente desde el guante.

Lavi se alarmó un poco y trato de desviar la atención del Noé atacando con su sello de fuego, el cual se activó directamente al golpearlo con el guante.

Tikky se asombro al descubrir su ropa parcialmente quemada. "Esa inocencia no funcionaba así antes" dijo sacudiendo las cenizas de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera acercarse nuevamente al pelirrojo un enorme relámpago cayo del cielo sobre el.

"Me estas desesperando" dijo Tikky completamente enfurecido liberando los, ahora descubiertos tentáculos de su cuerpo.

Lavi fue golpeado directamente y enviado nuevamente contra una pared. En ese instante Tikky logro arrebatar de sus manos el martillo.

"Lo tengo" dijo complacido. "Veamos si es el corazón" dijo antes de destruir por completo el arma. Para su sorpresa, no había ninguna inocencia ahí, y ese hecho lo confundió.

"¡¿Donde demonios esta?!" dijo enfurecido tomando nuevamente por el cuello a Lavi con ayuda de uno de sus poderosos tentáculos. "¿está en tu cuerpo? ¿ está en tu mano?" dijo mientras acercaba al chico. Lavi no respondió.

"Ya veo, entonces tendremos que averiguarlo" dijo mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de Lavi, quien aun no se reponía lo suficiente del golpe recién recibido y luchaba por respirar pese a la presión en su cuello.

Sin piedad alguna, Tikky puso sus dos manos sobre el antebrazo del chico y rompió el hueso. Lavi emitió un grito ensordecedor de dolor pero las cosas solo empeoraron para el cuando Tikky rompió el hueso del brazo en otra zona más cercana a la muñeca, provocando con esto que la inocencia regresara a su forma desactivada mostrando solamente un brazalete rojo y la marca de la cruz en la muñeca del chico que luchaba por atrapar el grito por el dolor que le acababan de infligir.

Tikky sonrío al ver aquel brazalete y lo rompió sin siquiera pestañear. Nuevamente, no había ninguna inocencia en el.

"¿donde demonios esta" pregunto sacudiendo al chico que para ese momento trataba de mantenerse calmado ante el enorme dolor de sentir su brazo fracturado en tres partes.

"Ya veo, no dirás nada" dijo nuevamente el Noé al ver el silencio y la mirada retadora de Lavi. "Entonces, hagamos este juego más divertido" dijo mientras alargaba el tentáculo con el cual sostenía el cuello del pelirrojo para llevarlo justo frente a la enorme cruz de madera clavada en el centro del lugar. Entonces, con otro tentáculo extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el mismo lado de la cruz.

"Hey Road... necesito una de tus velas" dijo mirando de reojo a la chica que miraba la escena de forma divertida.

"¿donde la quieres?" preguntó la chica sonriendo malévolamente.

"Justo aquí" respondió señalando la mano izquierda de Lavi.

Entonces Road, obedeciendo al mayor, dirigió una de sus filosas velas directamente hacia la muñeca izquierda del chico quien emitió un grito tan fuerte y doloroso que hubiera hecho que cualquier persona cercana sintiera escalofríos, sin embargo los Noé sintieron placer.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la muñeca de Lavi, que ahora estaba inmovilizada en la cruz incrustada en la madera por aquella enorme y dolorosa vela. Tikky carcajeaba a todo pulmón mientras aun sosteniendo el peso del chico con su tentáculo le pedía más velas a Road. "En la otra mano, y en los pies también... hagamos una postal conocida" dijo mientras Lavi comprendía que estaba siendo crucificado.

Tres nuevas velas volaron por el aire dirigiéndose ahora a la mano derecha y a cada uno de los pies de Lavi, quien emitió nuevamente gritos ensordecedores pero al mismo tiempo con una debilidad mayor que el primero. Se sentía agotado.

"Entonces... busquemos esa inocencia" dijo Tikky liberando el cuello de Lavi para ahora con sus manos comenzar a recorrer el interior de su cuerpo creando sensaciones que Lavi nunca sintió en su vida, pero que hasta ese entonces no resultaban dolorosas.

"Pequeño Bookman... te ves exhausto, te prometo que si me dices donde esta tu inocencia, te mataré rápidamente"

Lavi se sentía a punto de quedar inconsciente, además de tener el brazo derecho fracturado, ahora sostenía con pura piel y músculos parte de su cuerpo, mientras sus otras extremidades sangraban profusamente.

"Estará...¿aquí? dijo tocando en el interior de Lavi su columna vertebral y jugando con los nervios cercanos con uno de sus dedos.

Lavi nuevamente comenzó a gritar de dolor, haciendo que Tikky riera ruidosamente. "¿duele verdad? es por que estoy tocando algunos de los nervios más sensibles de tu cuerpo"

"Detente" dijo Lavi casi sin poder emitir palabra.

"Oh, ¿ya me vas a decir donde esta tu inocencia?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Claro que no" respondió Lavi lanzándole nuevamente aquella mirada llena de coraje.

"Entonces continuemos" dijo mientras con su dedo hacia presión entre dos vértebras del pelirrojo, quien exhausto ya no pudo gritar más.

"Supongo que no esta ahí... ¿que tal aquí? " dijo mientras con su mano rompía el pulmón derecho de Lavi quitandole totalmente el aliento.

"Ups, se rompió" dijo el Noé sacando su mano del interior del chico que luchaba por respirar.

Pese a todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Lavi estuvo lo suficientemente consiente como para hilar ideas. Al ver la mano de Tikky Micky bañada en sangre pensó en algo tan obvio que creyó que merecía todo su sufrimiento por ser tan ciego.

"Te diré donde esta" dijo Lavi de forma entrecortada aun luchando por respirar.

"Muy bien pequeño Bookman... dime" dijo el Noé acercándose al chico para poder escuchar sus palabras.

"Inocencia... actívate" ordenó débilmente.

Nada sucedió. Tikky en un principio puso cara de sorpresa pero después volvió a reír "Pensabas pelear nuevamente... eres un chico curioso" dijo antes de ver un destello verde en su mano y comenzar a sentir como si un acido poderoso le hubiera caído en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Alarmado comenzó a sacudir su extremidad, pero solo consiguió que la sangre de Lavi se extendiera en parte de su antebrazo. La luz se hizo más intensa y el dolor incontenible.

Tikky comenzó a gritar ante la mirada atónita de Road, y pocos segundos después la mano de Tikky se convirtió en polvo.

"¡que demonios!" grito Tikky mientras miraba su extremidad desaparecida. Road, desconcertada se acerco a Lavi amenazándolo con una vela. Sin embargo se acerco lo suficiente como para que Lavi le escupiera sangre en el rostro.

"Mi inocencia esta en mi sangre" dijo Lavi sonriendo débilmente. Ambos Noé se miraron el uno al otro intrigados por un segundo mientras Road apresurada quito las gotas de sangre que salpicaron su cara y que tras pocos segundos habían logrado hacerle quemaduras profundas y dolorosas.

"¡Maldito!" gritó Road mientras alejándose lanzaba una vela al estomago de Lavi quien ahora comenzaba a tener la mirada borrosa debido a la perdida de sangre. El dolor de la nueva vela encajándose en su cuerpo no había sido tan grande, pero Lavi pensó que tal vez era por el maltrato que el Noé le había dado a sus nervios al introducir su mano en el.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo quien sintió que la muerte se acercaba mientras veía como el charco de sangre debajo de él se comenzaba a hacer más y más grande.

"Supongo que para destruir esa inocencia tendremos que quemarte entonces" dijo Road enfadada mientras a una distancia prudente del exorcista abrazaba a su dolorido hermano.

Entonces invocó una serie de velas que se colocaron debajo de la cruz en la que Lavi estaba incrustado. Al ver eso Lavi solamente sonrió cerrando los ojos. La única imagen que llego a su mente pese a la agonía en la que estaba fue el rostro de Lenalee sonriendo mientras decía "No voy a llorar, cuando te vayas no voy a llorar"

Sintió su rostro empapado en lágrimas y lamentó terriblemente no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la chica. "No puedo morir aquí..." pensó mientras veía como la parte inferior de la cruz se encendía y su cuerpo, pese al calor del fuego, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frío.

Repentinamente, con su mirada casi nula, Lavi alcanzo a ver un par de siluetas paradas frente a el y sintió que algo golpeo la cruz provocando que esta comenzara a caer hacia atrás alejándose del fuego.

Sin saber que era lo que sucedía se preparó para el impacto al caer, pero un material blanco lo envolvió amortiguando el impacto. Entonces escuchó una voz familiar.

"Lavi... resiste por favor"

El estado semiconsciente en el que estaba le hizo confundirse en un principio, pero después al sentir un tacto tibio sobre su mano supo que era lo que sucedía.

"Tikky Mick" dijo el dueño del material que había envuelto a Lavi segundos antes. El pelirrojo solo atino a decir débilmente "Allen... kun" antes de sentir que era libre de alejar su mente del dolor que estaba sintiendo y quedar inconsciente.

"Lavi..." dijo Allen mirando el rostro del chico mientras cerraba los ojos. "¡Eres un desgraciado!" Gritó el exorcista a Tikky antes de lanzarse para embestirlo.

Kanda, quien estaba parado desde hace unos minutos frente a ellos permaneció inmóvil mientras vio como Road convocó una de sus puertas.

El japonés detuvo el ataque de Allen extendiendo uno de sus brazos.

"Deja que se larguen" dijo Kanda para sorpresa de todos. "Pero la próxima vez... los mataremos" anuncio el samurai completamente seguro de si mismo mientras veía como Tikky sonreía pese a estar retorciéndose del dolor. Al parecer su herida se hacia cada vez mas grande, era como si la inocencia de Lavi lo estuviera comiendo vivo.

Road lo miró mientras las heridas en su propio rostro se hacían más evidentes y dolorosas "Allen, ¿sabes?, Tal vez no llegaron a tiempo" dijo mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de burla al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Tikky a caminar hacia la puerta dimensional para segundos después, desaparecer totalmente del lugar.

En ese momento Allen corrió nuevamente a lado de Lavi y trató de despertarlo tocando su rostro suavemente, pero comenzó a sentirse cada vez más intranquilo cuando notó la enorme de cantidad de sangre en sus ropas y su baja temperatura corporal.

"¡Lavi!" comenzó a gritar Allen desesperado mientras a sus espaldas Kanda se comunicaba con el cuartel general por medio de su golem.

"Lo encontramos, pero está muy mal herido... tendrás que abrir el arca aquí para que podamos moverlo, te daré las coordinadas exactas" decía tranquilamente el samurai mientras sacaba un aparato especial para dar la información a Komui.

"Lavi" decía Allen mientras sin poder contenerse más lloraba. Comenzó a quitar las enormes velas de las extremidades de Lavi y recordó lo dolorosas que resultaban. Además se dio cuenta del brazo fracturado y sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago, "resiste" dijo mientras sentía que la tristeza y el coraje se almacenaban justo en su estomago creando una sensación dolorosa.

En ese momento Kanda se arrodillo junto a los chicos y tomó el lazo de su cabello para hacer un torniquete en los brazos y piernas de Lavi tratando de disminuir la hemorragia mientras le ordenaba a Allen presionar el estomago del pelirrojo con un trozo de tela proveniente su propia camisa.

"Llegarán en pocos minutos" dijo Kanda luciendo un poco perturbado para después despojarse de su abrigo colocándolo sobre el cada vez más frío cuerpo del pelirrojo que comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente entrando en estado de shock por la falta de sangre.

"En solo unos minutos Lavi... por favor resiste" dijo Allen implorando piedad al Dios que los hacia pelear y sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de Lavi clavado en aquella cruz.

* * *

"Lenalee..." se escuchaba decir a la voz a través de la bocina del pequeño golem.

"Hermano, Krory. Miranda y yo acabamos de llegar a Portugal, todo esta bien" decía Lenalee fastidiada por la preocupación injustificada de su hermano.

"Lenalee, tienen que regresar al cuartel general" dijo desanimadamente el director.

"Hermano... aún no comenzamos a buscar, no podemos regresar"

"Lenalee, encontramos a Lavi..." interrumpió el director con la voz entrecortada. Lenalee al notar ese detalle sintió un hueco en el estomago, que sólo se agiganto cuando escucho a su hermano decir "Fue atacado por los Noé... no llegamos a tiempo, esta muy mal herido"


	5. Durmiendo

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por adelantado. No pasa gran cosa en este capitulo, pero era necesario para hacer la transición. Ademas, en los últimos días la inspiración me ha abandonado... pero dentro de unas horas sera cumpleaños de una gran lectora y amiga llamada Lucy, por lo tanto, tenía que actualizar a toda costa.

Lucy, mereces algo mucho mejor que esto... espero que la pases muy bien en tu cumple (01/10) y que recibas regalos espectaculares. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mucho mejor.

**Capitulo 4**

**Durmiendo**

"Estoy seguro de que esta muerto" decía el joven Noé con ira en la voz mientras el anciano Bookman revisaba sin delicadeza alguna el muñón de su brazo derecho.

"Logre detener el avance de la inocencia, pero por lo que veo tu mano no se podrá regenerar" dijo casi con gusto el anciano mirando de frente al Noé.

"Al menos no estoy muerto" respondio sonriendo para provocar al anciano para ese momento ya se había levantado para marcharse de la habitación a la que había sido llevado para curar a Tykki y a Road por ordenes del Conde del Milenio.

"Lo hubieras visto llorar del dolor... y la cantidad de sangre, fue un espectáculo hermoso" grito Tykki tratando de que Bookman reaccionara de alguna forma.

"El no morirá tan solo por eso" respondió el anciano tratando de ocultar su preocupación segundos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el y comenzar a pensar "Debo salir de aquí"

* * *

Nadie sabia nada con certeza, lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el exterior de la enfermería era un sin fin de gritos poco alentadores que solo permitían imaginar lo peor.

Allen permanecía inmerso en sus recuerdos y en su dolor. Sus ropas aun estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Lavi, cuestión que solo hacia que todos los que estaban ahí esperando noticias se sintieran menos esperanzados.

Lenalee lo miraba fijamente, demasiado angustiada como para hacerle preguntas y demasiado temerosa como para escuchar las respuestas. Su cuerpo temblaba pese a que la temperatura ambiente era tibia y su pecho le dolía cada vez que respiraba, o cada vez que veía a Allen con la mirada perdida y con la ropa cubierta de sangre.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar, pero la humedad en su rostro y en parte de sus ropas le indicaban que llevaba rato haciendolo. Krory, quien también lloraba de forma menos discreta se acerco a ella y la abrazo en silencio. Miranda, al ver esto hizo lo mismo.

Después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos las palabras ya no eran necesarias entre ellos. Sabían perfectamente que contaban los unos con los otros, inclusive la presencia fría y distante de Kanda confirmaba que ese lazo invisible existía y los unía fuertemente.

Una vez que Miranda y Krory liberaron a Lenalee, ella se acerco a Allen quien no pareció darse cuenta hasta que la chica lo envolvió con su tembloroso cuerpo.

El exorcista de pelo blanco sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo liberaba tensión y como las lagrimas que hasta ese momento estaban atoradas en sus ojos comenzaban a fluir sin parar.

"Lo lamento mucho Lenalee... fue mi culpa, llegue tarde" decía el chico entre sollozos.

"Allen-Kun, no digas eso..." trataba de articular Lenalee.

"Si hubiera llegado antes" decía Allen sin poder controlar bien lo acelerado de su respiración.

"Estúpido Moyashi,¡deja de culparte siempre por todo!" grito Kanda de forma agresiva. "Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso, ¡deja de comportarte como si fueras la víctima de todo esto!, no todo gira alrededor tuyo"

Allen y Lenalee tornaron su atención casi simultáneamente hacia el Samurai que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo y ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que responder, Kanda tenía razón.

Rompieron su abrazo y continuaron esperando de forma agónica y silenciosa junto con todos los demás mientras en el interior de la enfermería se continuaba escuchando mucho movimiento.

Finalmente, después de ocho agónicas horas Komui salió de la habitación. Su rostro lucia pálido y serio, trataba de evitar mirar directamente a los exorcistas a los ojos, especialmente a Lenalee quien al verlo corrió inmediatamente a cuestionarlo con desesperación.

"¿como esta?" pregunto sin preámbulos.

"Muy lastimado, pero logramos estabilizarlo" respondió de forma parca mientras tomaba a Lenalee por los hombros "Lo mantendremos sedado por un tiempo, debemos permitir que su cuerpo se recupere, y queremos evitar que sienta dolor" explico mirando a su hermana a los ojos para finalmente sonreír. "seguramente se recuperara" termino.

Lenalee emitió una triste sonrisa "¿Puedo verlo?" pregunto.

"Será mejor que esperemos un tiempo, uno de sus pulmones fue literalmente reventado, prefiero que sus signos vitales se estabilicen un poco mas antes de..."

"Por favor hermanito" dijo Lenalee con ojos suplicantes. Komui, quien en realidad trataba de evitar que viera a Lavi en ese momento por el bienestar emocional de la propia Lenalee no pudo más que sucumbir como siempre ante los deseos de su hermana, aunque sabia que después lamentaría su decisión.

"Solo un par de minutos ¿esta bien?" dijo derrotado.

Lenalee al entrar finalmente a la enfermería sintió como un agobiante miedo se apodero de ella haciendo que cada uno de sus pasos se tornaran lentos y pesados. Mientras avanzaba hacia la cama de Lavi vio un sin fin de vendas y gasas llenas de sangre, las enfermeras aun estaban limpiando el lugar que parecía haber sido el escenario de una batalla.

Todas las enfermeras la miraban con recelo mientras se acercaba más y mas a la cortina que la separaba de aquello que tanto anhelaba y temía mirar.

Una vez que estuvo frente a frente con esa ligera tela que la separaba de la realidad supo que no había marcha atrás. Lentamente con su mano se abrió paso hasta que sus ojos pudieron alcanzar a vislumbrar a un chico de hermosa cabellera roja y piel tan pálida que podía hacer que las vendas se perdieran de la vista de no ser por ocasionales puntos rojos de sangre que desordenadamente provocaban que las heridas de su cuerpo fueran evidentes.

Lenalee no pudo evitar soprenderse, era Lavi, su Lavi, pero no tenia su sonrisa, no tenía aquella mirada brillante que tantas veces la hizo pensar que el mundo estaba bien mientras el verde de sus ojos la mirara. Su corazón se partió al ver el enorme tubo que entraba por su boca para ayudarlo a respirar, pero aun más perdida se sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar dormido, si no más bien parecía estar en un enorme sufrimiento.

Se acerco a un lado de la cama y tomo su mano izquierda mientras que sus ojos miraban la mano derecha oculta debajo de un enorme yeso. "¿que te hicieron?" pregunto sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna de el. "Estas muy frío" dijo sintiendose más angustiada aun "Enfermera... el esta muy frío" dijo de forma entrecortada.

La enfermera Lisa la miro y asintió "Si querida" dijo mientras se acerco a ellos con una manta entre las manos "Aun cuando la mayoría de su sangre regreso a su cuerpo gracias a la inocencia, su cuerpo se debilito mucho, es normal que este frío" complemento mientras extendía la manta sobre el cuerpo del chico.

"El es muy friolento ¿sabe?" dijo Lenalee mientras sentía como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco "Será mejor mantenerlo bien abrigado... le puede dar un resfriado" dijo mientras sus lagrimas aparecían nuevamente.

La enfermera Lisa se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros, Lenalee al sentir el contacto humano giro su cuerpo y permitió que la enfermera Lisa la abrazara fuertemente "Le da mucho frío, por eso siempre utiliza bufandas.. por favor no dejen que le de frío" dijo sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

Komui contemplo la escena desde lo lejos y sintió la profundidad del dolor de la chica que durante dos años espero con ansias el momento en que Lavi regresara a la orden. Sin duda alguna, ese rencuentro era lo último que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Poco a poco se acerco a ella y la enfermera Lisa al darse cuenta le cedió su lugar para abrazar a Lenalee.

"Yo dormiré aquí hoy" dijo de forma extrañamente imperativa para ella.

"Lenalee, tu también debes descansar, y Lavi no despertara en un tiempo"

"No me importa, yo dormiré aquí hoy" repitió la chica sin desenterrar su rostro del pecho de su hermano.

Obviamente, Komui no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar los deseos de su hermana, pero no sin antes colocar un par de cámaras de vigilancia para asegurarse de que Lavi no despertara en medio de la noche y se acercara a ella.

Cuando por error compartió su "brillante idea" con el equipo científico lo que menos espero escuchar como respuesta fue "¿no has pensado que Lenalee se podría propasar con el?"

A partir de ese momento Reever fue seleccionado para algunas tareas extras que ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo de descanso, pero la imagen en la mente de Komui que había sido implantada con esas palabras ,de una Lenalee siendo la pervertida, perduro durante mucho más tiempo que las tareas extras que Reever tuvo que hacer como resultado de su impertinente comentario.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Lenalee prácticamente vivía en la enfermería. Todas las noches dormía en una cama pegada a la de Lavi y le tomaba de la mano tratando tal vez de transmitirle su calor y hacerlo saber que no estaba solo.

La temperatura de Lavi nunca subió, y eso hizo que el equipo médico se preocupara.

Una tarde Lenalee regresaba a la enfermería después de comer y accidentalmente escucho como uno de los doctores explicaba que tal vez Lavi tenía daño cerebral, para ser exactos, en el hipotálamo.

"Es por eso que no puede controlar su temperatura. Pero no sabemos si hay aun más daño cerebral, hasta que no despierte no estaremos seguros".

Lenalee sintió un miedo enorme, pero logro oprimirlo y se entro casualmente al lugar. Al verla entrar todos se quedaron callados pero le dirigieron una mirada que ella solo supo interpretar como de lastima. "Su cerebro esta bien... no hay nada por que temer" se dijo a si misma mientras ocupaba su lugar habitual a lado del chico y tomaba su mano para después soltarla y abrir el libro que había seleccionado para esa tarde.

Comenzó a leer y poco a poco los médicos que estaban en la habitación fueron saliendo de ella hasta dejarlos completamente solos. Sin darse cuenta, Lenalee comenzó a perder la batalla contra sus ojos que luchaban por cerrarse sin dar tregua hasta conseguir su objetivo sumergiendo a Lenalee en el mundo de los sueños.

_"¿Siempre la usas?" pregunto la chica mirando directamente aquella llamativa bufanda anaranjada._

_"No, tengo de otros colores" respondió el chico sonriendo tontamente._

_"¡Muy gracioso!.. me refiero a que siempre te veo muy cubierto" dijo la chica._

_"Lenalee ¿quieres verme con menos ropa?" sonrío coquetamente._

_"¡Lavi!, no puedes hablar en serio por un minuto" dijo la chica con tono de frustración._

_El chico emitió pequeñas y sonoras risas que invitaron a Lenalee a reír junto con el, y después explico._

_"Soy muy friolento"_

_"Lo imagine" respondió la chica "solo quería confirmarlo"_

_El solo la miro sonriendo durante lo que a los ojos de Lenalee pareció un largo momento._

_La escena cambio, nuevamente el mundo de los sueños y los recuerdos parecían mezclarse en el subconsciente de Lenalee llevandola a otro escenario conocido._

_"¿que haces levantada a estas horas?" pregunto el chico con su imborrable sonrisa._

_Lenalee trato de ocultar sus lagrimas rápidamente para voltear hacia el origen de la voz "solo pensaba"_

_"eras amiga de los buscadores que murieron hoy ¿verdad?"_

_"Si... los conocí cuando llegue a la orden" dijo la chica mirando sus pies descalzos que se comenzaban a enfriar por el contacto con la piedra fría de aquel patio._

_"Ellos están en un mejor lugar" dijo el chico mientras daba un paso más para acercarse a la chica que para ese momento se abrazaba a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor._

_"Morir no es ir a un mejor lugar" respondió con cierto tono de frustración en la voz._

_"Te aseguro que ellos ya no sienten dolor, hambre o...frío" dijo Lavi mientras colocaba en los hombros de la chica aquella bufanda color naranja que casi nunca dejaba de usar._

_La tela era suave y cálida, su olor era a madera y tabaco. El tabaco del anciano que era tan inseparable de Lavi como la propia bufanda._

_"Si no entras, te resfriaras" decía Lavi mientras delicadamente frotaba sobre la tela de su bufanda, los hombros de la chica para darle calor._

_"¿como puedes decir eso?" dijo la chica enfadada mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver frente a frente a Lavi._

_El la miro de una forma que la desconcertó y respondió en tono serio "Todos pensamos que la muerte es sufrimiento o un castigo, pero creo que eso es un error... somos muy egoístas y no aceptamos que los que ya no están con nosotros en realidad se han liberado de muchos sufrimientos terrenales... si comprendiéramos eso y los dejáramos ir no existirían Akumas"_

_"La vida no es solo sufrimiento Lavi" dijo la chica que comenzaba a sentir la tibieza de la prenda de Lavi invadiendo su cuerpo._

_"Entonces deja de castigarte por algo que no tiene solución" dijo el chico de forma fría mientras soltaba a Lenalee y se daba la media vuelta para marcharse._

Lenalee despertó desconcertada y se encontró con la helada mano de Lavi en la de ella. "Odio ese tipo de sueños" dijo mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo inmóvil de pelirrojo y lo contemplaba detalladamente notando que sus rasgos se veían un poco más maduros que un par de años atrás.

Sin embargo su contemplación fue interrumpida cuando de forma casi estrepitosa Komui entro en la enfermería acompañado por un séquito de exorcistas y por una figura tan diminuta como conocida por todos.

"Bookman" dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de que su hermano comenzaba a tener uno de sus ataques al ver a su pequeña e inocente hermana muy cercana al cuerpo del chico tendido en la cama.

"Lo traere de regreso" dijo el anciano con la confianza que siempre lo caracterizaba y por primera vez durante esas dos semanas Lenalee sintio que Lavi estaría bien.


	6. Bienvenido

**Capitulo 5**

**Bienvenido**

Su rostro lucia pálido frente al espejo. El hermoso y saludable rosado de sus mejillas que se había ido apagando poco a poco durante los últimos dos años había desaparecido completamente durante las últimas dos semanas.

"No falta mucho para que despierte" pensó Lenalee mirándose al espejo mientras tocaba su rostro buscando una forma de lucir menos apagada. "Se desilusionara si me ve así" dijo en voz alta mientras practicaba una de sus sonrisas y notaba lo falsa que se veía.

"Están tardando demasiado" pensó mientras alejaba su atención de su propia imagen reflejada ante el espejo. "Bookman dijo que todo estaría bien, que el solucionaría el problema curando los nervios de Lavi" musito nuevamente buscando consuelo en sus propias palabras "El estará bien, despertara sonriendo" pensó imaginando a Lavi sonriente y lleno de vida como siempre. El simple echo de llevar esa imagen a su mente provoco su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa tan autentica que hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco rosas.

"Solo tengo que pensar en tu sonrisa para lucir menos enferma" dijo Lenalee satisfecha ante la nueva imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Fue entonces cuando otro de esos atesorados recuerdos suyos la hizo soñar despierta mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el infinito

_El liquido era tan dulce y tan delicioso que cada uno los tragos que dio desaparecía dejando a su esencia sobre su lengua que casi de forma dictatorial exigía un nuevo trago._

_El piso comenzaba a parecer tener consciencia propia, ya que, según los confundidos sentidos de Lenalee, se movía de forma caprichosa haciéndola perder el equilibrio en más de una ocasión._

_"Este jugo..." pensó mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes tratando de mantenerse de pie. _

_Ella sabia que era vino, pero la culpabilidad ante el efecto de dicho líquido la intimidó y prefirió hacerse la inocente ante ella misma._

_Lavi entró__ a la cafetería buscando un vaso con leche tibia para saciar su sed de media noche y de paso, conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto, lo que menos espero al entrar al lugar fue encontrar a Lenalee hincada en el suelo, recargada contra la pared y riendo tímidamente casi como manteniendo una conversación con ella misma._

_"Seguro es el vino de Cross" admitió finalmente la chica entre risas mientras miraba fijamente un vaso vacío que sostenía en su mano._

_"Hey, Lenalee" dijo el chico en su acostumbrado tono alto provocando que la chica diera un pequeño salto y lo observara con la mirada un poco perdida para después continuar riendo. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto preocupado._

_"¡Lavi!... si, mira, lo que pasa es que tenia mucha sed, y vine por jugo de uva, pero la luz de la cocina no sirve" contestó de forma torpe la chica. Lavi se acerco y arrodilló junto a ella mientras retiraba de su mano el vaso vacío y lo olfateaba._

_"Es vino" dijo el chico mientras la respuesta del por que de la actitud de Lenalee llegaba a su mente._

_"¡Bingo!, y estaba delicioso... no sé por que nos prohíben tomarlo, sería genial tomarlo antes de ir a nuestras misiones… y regresando también ¿no crees?" respondió la chica levantando completamente su rostro y mostrando ante Lavi el rubor alcohólico de sus mejillas._

_"¿Cuanto tomaste?" pregunto Lavi sujetando a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse._

_"Un vaso" respondió la chica mientras sentía como Lavi la sostenía fuertemente._

_"O tal vez dos" dijo soltando carcajadas tan sonoras que hicieron que su propio cuerpo se moviera de forma brusca provocando que perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio de forma tan rotunda y fuerte que inclusive Lavi terminó en el suelo._

_Lavi no quería que Lenalee se lastimara, sabía que sus reflejos estaban atontados debido al alcohol, es por eso que en un movimiento casi circense logro colocar en cuestión de segundo a Lenalee en una posición más segura y alejada del suelo que la podría lastimar. _

_Sobre el._

_La embriagada exorcista cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió su perdida de equilibrio, pero una vez que sintió que su aterrizaje no fue tan doloroso decidió abrir los ojos para hacer el recuento de los daños._

_Para su sorpresa, el cálido aterrizaje se debía justamente a que se encontraba encima de Lavi, sus pechos estaban uno sobre el otro, y sus rostros solo estaban separados por escasos milímetros. Lenalee sintió el tibio aliento de Lavi sobre su rostro, y sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a tornar más y más cálidas. _

_É__l no decía nada, solo la miraba y disfrutaba de la cercanía. El aliento con olor a vino de Lenalee lo embriagaba, pero no era un efecto relacionado con el alcohol._

_Fue en ese momento que sucedió algo inaudito. Lenalee abrió sus labios y dijo de forma casual y totalmente espontánea una palabra que salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón._

_"Strike"_

_Lavi por supuesto se sonrojó tanto que podría jurar que las penumbras de la cafetería desaparecieron por un momento y fueron sustituidas por una luz casi fluorescente. Se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a tartamudear palabras sin sentido mientras trataba torpemente de desviar la atención de Lenalee que parecía estar tan clavada en él como un clavo oxidado en la suela de un zapato._

_Entonces Lenalee sonrió, tocó la mejilla de Lavi, y recargó__ su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del chico. Lavi, quien seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido trató de recuperar la compostura, pero solo lo logro cuando se dio cuenta de que Lenalee estaba perdidamente dormida sobre el._

_Tan delicadamente como pudo, se levantó y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos para después, tan silenciosamente como sus movimientos le permitieron, llevarla a través de los largos pasillos de la orden hasta su habitación y recostarla en su cama._

_Antes de salir de la recamara de la chica la miro. La luna parecía un reflector que orgulloso mostraba la belleza que hacía que el aliento de Lavi se entrecortara. Su corazón se estrujó por un momento, pero después lo recordó, él no tenía corazón. Dio la media vuelta, y salió olvidando el vaso de leche tibia que lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Tal vez por que en su interior sabia perfectamente que después de lo sucedido, nada lo podría hacer dormir esa noche._

_La mañana siguiente Lenalee despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que prácticamente le impedía abrir los ojos. Encontró fuerza en un par de aspirinas y fue a desayunar. _

_Al entrar a la cafetería lo primero que vio fue a Lavi. Si, el siempre sobresalía de entre la multitud debido a sus colores, pero esa no era la razón por la cual la mirada de Lenalee siempre se dirigía a el. _

_Dicen que el alcohol da amnesia, pero Lenalee recordaba todo a la perfección. Lavi la vio desde lo lejos y le sonrió tímidamente para después dar la media vuelta tratando de ocultar su sonrojo._

_Lenalee sonrió__ ante la imagen y solo pensó para si misma nuevamente "Strike"_

Sin darse cuenta salió de su trance y se encontró a si misma reflejada en el espejo diciendo en voz alta Strike.

"¿Lenalee chan?" pregunto a sus espaldas la voz extrañada de Miranda.

Lenalee se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que tenía compañía y solo atino a sonreír nerviosa mientras fingía cepillar su cabello. Miranda la miro absorta y sonrió cuando comprendió que la había sorprendido soñando despierta.

"Bookman terminó el tratamiento de Lavi, dice que no tardara mucho en despertar, Komui me pidió que te avisara"

Lenalee solo detuvo sus movimientos y sonrió para después girar hacia Miranda y abrazarla repentinamente.

Miranda no dijo nada, solo compartió la emoción que Lenalee sentía en ese momento. Al romper el abrazo ambas sonrieron y finalmente Miranda dijo "Ve"

Lenalee asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería. Mientras se dirigía al lugar se topó con varias personas que sonreían al verla. Llevaban tiempo sin verla tan llena de vida.

Finalmente llegó a la enfermería entro y se encontró con Bookman sentado a lado de la cama de Lavi.

"Estará bien" aseguró el anciano con mirada cansada. "Necesito descansar, ¿puedes permanecer a su lado? seguro despertará pronto"

Lenalee solo asintió sonriendo y cambio lugares con Bookman quien de forma casi fantasmal desapareció de la escena.

La chica solo miraba al pelirrojo recostado mientras tomaba su helada mano. "Nunca es tarde para aprender a tejer" pensó mientras recordaba las ocasiones en las que Jerry le ofreció clases para ese propósito.

Entonces mientras veía como el pecho de Lavi subía y bajaba cadenciosamente sintió unas ansias tremendas por verlo despierto nuevamente. Casi sin darse cuenta su atención se centró en los labios del chico. Recordó la sensación y la calidez con la que esos labios envolvían los suyos cuando la besaban.

Sin poder luchar más contra su impaciencia se acercó al rostro del chico y lo besó de forma delicada y dulce, sólo quería probar sus labios nuevamente. El chico no reaccionó y Lenalee admitió su desilusión ante ello.

"Supongo que no ocurrirá como en la bella durmiente" dijo resignada después de romper aquel beso.

Sin embargo en ese momento los dedos de la mano de Lavi comenzaron a moverse débilmente, Lenalee, al sentir ese movimiento sintió como si su corazón se quisiera escapar de su pecho.

Emocionada y asustada comenzó a decir el nombre del chico una y otra vez mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano y acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

Lavi no abría los ojos pero comenzó a emitir pequeños y débiles sonidos que parecían ser a causa de dolor. Lenalee se preocupó.

"Lavi" decía casi murmurando mientras continuaba acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo. "Voy por Bookman" anuncio antes de intentar levantarse y ser detenida por el ahora más fuerte agarre de Lavi.

"Lenalee" se escucho con aquella voz que a Lenalee tanto le gustaba. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada verde de Lavi quien con ambos ojos entre abiertos volvió a clamar su nombre "Lenalee... no te vayas"

La chica volvió a su posición original y con la mirada preocupada se acerco al chico. Era extraño, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin saber la razón, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse cuando vio aquella mirada que había añorado durante tanto tiempo. "No, no me iré" dijo mientras veía como sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre el rostro del chico.

Lavi ahora con los ojos más abiertos sonrío débilmente mientras sentía las tibias lágrimas de Lenalee calentando su frío rostro. Lenalee hizo lo que hacia siempre que veía una sonrisa de Lavi, sonreír, pero sin dejar de llorar.

"Tadaima (estoy en casa)" balbuceó Lavi mientras su débil sonrisa tomaba fuerza y sus ojos se contagiaban de las lagrimas de la chica a la que tanto amaba.

"Okairi (bienvenido)" respondió Lenalee antes de caer desplomada sobre el pecho del chico y comenzar a matar el silencio de su llanto. "Te extrañé tanto" confesó entre sollozos mientras Lavi sentía como el calor de la chica comenzaba a eliminar el frío que sentía hasta en los huesos.

"Yo también, no sabes cuanto" contestó el chico con la voz más compuesta, entonces Lenalee sin previo aviso levantó su rostro y lo dirigió hacia el de Lavi para besarlo.

El chico estaba débil, pero en aquel beso entregó toda la energía que tenia. Lavi no quiso cerrar los ojos, no quería dejar de ver a Lenalee quien con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba el beso que pareció eterno.

Finalmente cuando su propia necesidad por respirar los hizo separarse, Lenalee tomo el rostro de Lavi entre sus manos y lo observo fijamente manteniendo su propio rostro a pocos centímetros del de el.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Lavi mientras contemplaba a la chica. "Tu cabello ha crecido" notó mientras con su mano libre del abrazo de Lenalee trazaba lo que parecía un largo recorrido hacia el rostro de la chica para apartar un mechón de hermoso cabello obscuro que se interponía caprichosamente en el camino.

"Tu también eres hermoso" dijo Lenalee sonriendo mientras contemplaba el par de esmeraldas que Lavi tenia por ojos "El parche se ha ido" dijo la chica recordando que esa misma imagen la había tenido para ella solamente la noche que compartieron juntos.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose el uno al otro como tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habían pasado separados, sin embargo el trance perdió efecto cuando Lavi comenzó a sentir nuevamente el dolor de sus heridas, trató de ocultarlo pero casi sin anuncio para él mismo un pequeño lamento salió de sus labios mientras una mueca de dolor sustituyó a la sonrisa de su rostro.

Lenalee entonces salió también del trance y volvió a la realidad "Voy por Bookman" dijo la chica intentando levantarse nuevamente.

"¿Bookman?, ¿esta aquí?" preguntó el chico sorprendido ante el anuncio.

"Sí, llego para curarte, estabas muy mal" dijo la chica sin quitar de su rostro la mirada de preocupación.

"Supongo que lo arruine todo" murmuró el pelirrojo bajando la mirada.

Sin comprender muy bien sobre lo que el chico hablaba Lenalee solo trató de eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera estar teniendo "lo que nos importaba a todos es que tú estuvieras vivo, eso es todo"

Lavi levanto nuevamente la mirada al escuchar a la chica decir eso, sin embargo sabia que lo hacía por reconfortarlo y sin saber realmente que era lo que había arruinado al caer herido por culpa de los Noé.

Luchando contra su propia voluntad de quedarse a lado de Lavi, Lenalee salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a alguien que pudiera revisar el estado del chico "no tardo" dijo antes de que Lavi viera la sombra de la chica desaparecer tras una puerta.

_

* * *

  
_

_"_Fue demasiado arriesgado" sentenció Komui

"Era lo único que podíamos hacer" respondió Bookman de forma apática.

"Pensamos que nos habías traicionado" dijo el director.

"Esa era la idea" aseguró el anciano mirando a los ojos del director.

Komui solo suspiró mientras trataba de entender la lógica que usaron Lavi y el anciano para idear ese plan.

"Por fin soy libre de elegir un bando, por eso hice lo que hice" dijo el anciano al ver la confusión de Komui.

"¿A que te refieres?" dijo aun más confundido el director.

"Al pasar la estafeta a mi alumno y dejar de ser Bookman adquirí la libertad para tomar parte en la historia de la humanidad. El Conde por supuesto no lo sabia y decidimos aprovechar la oportunidad"

Las palabras del anciano seguían saliendo de su boca pero Komui no les encontraba sentido hasta que finalmente poniendo en orden sus ideas interrumpió el discurso del anciano y dijo incrédulamente "¿Quieres decir que Lavi es Bookman ahora?

* * *

Si, tarde siglos para actualizar, pero espero que comprendan, mi cerebro esta saturado de trabajo.

Creo que el capitulo no quedo tan bien como me hubiera gustado, queria escribir una escena más emotiva para el reencuentro, pero intentare compensarlos, aunque debo confezar, no tengo inspiración, el anime termino y Lavi lleva meses desaparecido del manga (¡¡lo extraño!!) pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a Kari (mi betareader) por corregir todas las tonterías grámaticas y ortográficas que siempre cometo.


	7. La apuesta

**Capitulo 6  
**

**La apuesta.**

"Por favor Lenalee" suplicó el pelirrojo poniendo ojos de cachorro hambriento.

"No, y por undécima vez, no" respondió la chica parada a un lado de la cama con actitud enfadada.

"Solo será un poco" siguió suplicando el chico aun convaleciente.

"En verdad eres necio" dijo la chica colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Lavi hizo un gran puchero mientras intensificaba la mirada de cachorro en un último y desesperado intento por convencer a su inflexible novia.

"Es que, estoy tan aburrido" dijo con voz casi infantil. Lenalee no pudo evitar carcajear ante aquel gesto dejando atrás su actuación de chica dura. Lavi solo la miro extrañado mientras ella se sentaba a lado de el tratando de dejar de reír escandalosamente.

Una vez que recobro el aliento lo tomo de la mano y aun sonriendo trato de hacerlo desistir de sus intentos.

"Afuera hace mucho frío, tú aun no estas recuperado, y no puedes mantener tu cuerpo caliente. Es mejor que te pongas más fuerte antes de intentar salir a tomar aire" le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía la helada mano del chico.

"¡Pero Lenalee!, llevo semanas encerrado..." argumentó el chico.

"Si, y duplicarás el tiempo si vuelves a abrir esas heridas o pescas un resfriado... vamos Lavi, se supone que eres más inteligente que muchos, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño".

"¡Pero Lenaleeeeeee!" volvió a replicar sin dejar de hacer pucheros. Lenalee lo encontró totalmente adorable y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

"Cuando digo no, es no" dijo la chica al romper el beso. Lavi no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella para besarla, esta vez de forma apasionada.

Después de una corta sesión de besos los jóvenes quedaron recostados uno a lado del otro. Lenalee no dejaba de frotar el cuerpo del chico tratando de darle calor, era un gesto que la chica había adoptado desde que se entero de que su amado pelirrojo no podía mantenerse caliente él mismo.

"No tienes que hacer eso todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?" dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados mientras se comenzaba a sentir más y mas relajado.

"Yo quiero hacerlo" respondió la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de él y cerraba sus ojos imitándolo.

"Me gusta que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien" comentó con la voz un tanto adormilada.

"Me gusta hacerlo, no me importa si no sirve de nada" dijo Lenalee sintiendo un peso cada vez más grande sobre su cuerpo.

Repentinamente las manos de Lenalee detuvieron sus movimientos y Lavi sintiendo un poco de curiosidad abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos para contemplar a la hermosa chica durmiendo.

Sonrió para el mismo ante la imagen y beso la frente de la chica que se encontraba profundamente dormida junto a el.

_"Jhonny, ¿por que todos nuestros uniformes son diferentes?" preguntaba Lenalee en su sueño al chico de enormes lentes sentado frente a ella._

_"Por que todos ustedes son diferentes"_

_"¿por que mi uniforme tiene que ser tan corto?" decía la chica mientras se probaba las prendas nuevas que el chico había confeccionado para ella._

_"Necesitas movilidad para tu inocencia... y tus piernas son hermosas" respondió el chico sin inmutarse mientras que Lenalee se sonrojaba furiosamente._

_"Preferiría un uniforme tan largo como el de Kanda" rezongaba Lenalee mientras con sus manos trataba de estirar la diminuta falda que usaba._

_"Kanda no tiene lindas piernas... pero tiene unos brazos magníficos" decía orgulloso el chico mientras terminaba de zurcir un pedazo de tela que sostenía entre sus manos. "No te preocupes Lenalee, ya te acostumbraras"_

_"Eso espero" suspiraba resignada la chica cuando fue sorprendida por la casi agresiva intrusión de Lavi, quien nerviosamente miraba cada rincón de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lenalee y Jhonny se quedaron inmóviles mirándolo unos segundos hasta que se decidieron a cuestionarlo._

_"¿Lavi?" decía Jhonny mientras seguía observando al nervioso joven que no pareció notar su presencia hasta que lo escucho hablar._

_"¿si?" respondió mirándolo._

_"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto un tanto asustado._

_"Si" dijo el chico inclinándose casi a nivel del suelo y sin dejar de recorrer la habitación con la mirada. Lenalee estaba desconcertada pero no pudo evitar mirar a detalle al chico que usaba su uniforme nuevo de exorcista y que en ese momento llevaba su cabello libre de la atadura de su eterna bandana._

_"¿podemos ayudarte en algo?" dijo Lenalee después de mirar por un segundo a Jhonny completamente confundida._

_Lavi entonces se incorporo y miro a la chica sonriendo. "Perdí mi bandana" respondió usando un tono de voz un tanto asustado._

_"¿la nueva?" pregunto Jhonny uniéndose al nerviosismo del pelirrojo._

_"Si" respondió Lavi ahora completamente angustiado._

_"Oh no... " dijo Jhonny mientras dejaba lo que sostenía en las manos para acercarse al chico._

_"Y salgo a misión en una hora... ¿que haré?" Preguntó mientras con sus manos sostenía los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro._

_"No lo se, no lo se" decía Jhonny mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo de forma melodramática. _

_Lenalee solo observaba la escena sin explicarse el motivo de tan enorme drama. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Komui entro en la habitación buscando a su hermosa Lenalee para ver como le había quedado su nuevo uniforme._

_Estaba tan absorto mirando a su hermana que pasaron varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta del drama que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación._

_Una vez que la propia Lenalee le explico la situación Komui trato de hacer su papel de director tranquilizando a Lavi._

_"Ve a tu misión, si la encontramos la guardaremos" decía tratando de lucir maduro._

_"No comprendes, ¿que pasaría si fuera tu boina la que estuviera perdida?" preguntaba Lavi aun desesperado._

_"Eso nunca sucederá" respondía muy seguro de si mismo Komui mientras cruzaba sus brazos._

_"Ayúdame a buscarla" pedía el chico ayudado por Jhonny._

_"Imposible, estoy muy ocupado" decía el director en pose orgullosa._

_"¿por favor? no me iré tranquilo a mi misión si no encuentro mi bandana"_

_"Lavi por favor, ya no eres un niño, eres el sucesor de Bookman, actúa de forma más madura" sentencio Komui provocando que los ojos de Lavi se tornaran iguales a los de un niño pequeño a punto de llorar después de tirar un helado al suelo._

_"hermano, vamos a ayudarlo" intervino Lenalee._

_"No, mi preciosa Lenalee... no podemos perder tiempo en esas cosas" respondía Komui de forma seria tratando de impresionar a su hermana._

_"Esta bien" dijo Lavi resignado. "Me iré sin mi bandana" decía derrotado mientras abandonaba la habitación._

_"Eres malo hermano" reprocho Lenalee cuando vio al cabizbajo pelirrojo caminando rumbo a la salida._

_"No, debemos ordenar nuestras prioridades mi hermosa Lenalee... ¿Jhonny no esta muy corto el uniforme de mi preciosa princesa?"_

_Jhonny no respondió, solo miro a Komui reprochándole su actitud. "Su bandana le ayuda a mantener libre del estorbo de su cabello a su ojo... en batalla es muy importante" decía el chico de forma seria. "Además es parte del diseño de su uniforme" explicaba mientras le daba la espalda al director._

_"que corte su cabello entonces" respondía el director._

_"Claro que no... me encanta su cabello" decía Lenalee de forma espontánea y molesta por la actitud de su hermano._

_"¿que dijiste?" pregunto el director asombrado. Fue entonces cuando Lenalee se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó un poco._

_"Quiero decir que su cabello esta bien como esta, y se ve muy apuesto sin su bandana, pero la necesita" dijo de forma seria._

_"¿Apuesto?" decía el director cada vez mas nervioso._

_"¡Es decir, me gusta mas sin la bandana!" respondió ahora también de forma nerviosa la chica con un sonrojo tan obvio que era imposible de ocultar._

_Jhonny quien veía la escena completamente petrificado comenzó a reír libremente por la reacción de ambos hermanos Lee._

_Pasaron un par de segundos en los que tanto Komui como Lenalee evitaron mirarse a los ojos hasta que el director finalmente reaccionó, como siempre de forma escandalosa._

_"Todo mundo deje lo que esta haciendo... Necesitamos encontrar la bandana de Lavi antes de que se vaya a su misión. Es muy importante para su seguridad" gritaba el director mientras comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos llamando la atención de todos._

"Me gusta más sin su bandana" decía Lenalee entre sueños mientras sonreía al sentir el olor de aquel cabello rojo cerca de su rostro.

* * *

"Le esta tomando mucho tiempo recuperarse ¿no lo crees?" preguntaba Allen al hombre sentado frente a el.

"Lo sé" respondía Krory mientras al igual que Allen, no dejaba de comer ferozmente.

"Quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad" decía el peliblanco mientras observaba contemplativo una pierna de pavo antes de morderla.

"Hey Allen... ¿no notas algo diferente en él?" preguntaba Krory entre bocados.

"Si bueno, duerme casi todo el día... pero necesita recobrar fuerzas" respondía el chico antes de darle otra mordida a la pierna de pavo que sostenía entre sus manos.

"No me refiero a eso" argumentaba Allystar.

"¿Te refieres a que tiene ambos ojos descubiertos?"

"No, tampoco... es solo que siento que el Lavi que se fue y el Lavi que regresó no son el mismo" decía Krory de forma un tanto melancólica.

El tono de voz usado por Krory hizo que Allen se preocupara un poco, tanto así que incluso dejo de concentrarse en la comida que sostenía.

"Confío en que pronto será el Lavi que conocimos. Cuando terminemos de comer pasemos un rato con el ¿te parece?" sugirió tratando de confortar a su amigo.

"Si, hagamos eso" respondió el vampiro mientras pensaba en que Allen también había cambiado por todo lo sucedido con el catorceavo.

* * *

"¿Es el corazón?" preguntaba directamente Leverrier al anciano parado frente a el.

"Es el bookman" respondía el anciano de forma indiferente.

"Su papel como el corazón es más importante que su papel como bookman... lo sabes" decía desafiante aquel frío hombre.

Komui solo observaba sin saber que decir o hacer.

El anciano sonrió de forma casi maléfica. "Sin embargo lo único que se puede probar es que es Bookman. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que sea el corazón?" respondió ante el desafío del rubio quien se quedo inmóvil ante aquellas palabras.

Komui sonrío mientras observaba al anciano marchándose.

"Touche" dijo el director de forma un tanto traviesa atrayendo la mirada iracunda del inspector.

* * *

El antiguo Bookman, el hombre sin nombre ,había desarrollado un sexto sentido que le indicaba que estaba más cercano al peligro ahora que cuando estuvo a lado del Conde del Milenio.

Caminó hacia la enfermería y le pidió a la enfermera Lisa que lo dejara solo con Lavi.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio contemplando al anciano de forma impasible.

Solamente el anciano conocía y respetaba esa faceta del chico, y solamente ante el anciano Lavi se permitía mostrar esa faceta suya con cierta libertad. Sentado sobre la cama y con la espalda recargada contra mullidas almohadas que minutos antes Lenalee se encargo de colocar casi milimétricamente para que el chico se sintiera cómodo, Lavi sostenía una mirada fría que se complementaba la rectitud de sus labios.

"Di lo que tengas que decir... pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar" dijo el anciano aproximándose a la cama del aun convaleciente pelirrojo.

"Aún cuando me convertí en Bookman no me revelaste todos los secretos ¿verdad Panda?" dijo el chico en tono serio y manteniendo la mirada fija e implacable dirigida justo a los ojos del mayor que casi se sintió intimidado por el gesto.

"¿que descubriste?" pregunto fingiendo serenidad y tratando de no revelar algo que el chico no supiera. Lavi comprendió el juego y sonrió casi maliciosamente.

"Soy tu aprendiz, esos juegos no funcionaran conmigo" respondió sin siquiera parpadear "Dime todo lo que sabes, soy Bookman, tengo derecho a saberlo".

"¿y quien te dijo que por ser Bookman la información llegaría a ti como por arte de magia?... niño, déjate de juegos y pregúntame lo que quieres saber"

"¿Desde un principio supiste que yo tenia el corazón de la inocencia?

"Si" respondió el anciano parcamente. Lavi se quedó en silencio observándolo esperando escuchar más explicaciones, pero cuando el anciano no dijo más comprendió que ese juego sería dificil.

"La tercera parte de esta guerra, aquella que tanto mencionas... somos nosotros ¿verdad? el clan de los Bookman"

"Desempeñamos una función importante para esa tercera parte" respondió el anciano sin intención de decir más.

"Esa función es ocultar al corazón de la inocencia ¿verdad?" preguntó Lavi levantando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta.

"Así es" dijo Panda sin mirar al chico.

"Todo es una vil mentira" dijo Lavi mostrando señales obvias de su enfado. "Buscamos grabar la historia oculta de la humanidad, nosotros no debemos formar parte de la historia, un Bookman no necesita corazón... ¡todo es una vil mentira!" dijo el chico sin mirar al anciano mientras casi sin darse cuenta apretaba su puño izquierdo tratando de contener su enfado.

"El corazón fue el primer trozo de inocencia que llego a la tierra, el Bookman original fue el primer acomodador. Tan pronto como su poder fue detectado comenzó la guerra. Algunos intelectuales de la época trataron de protegerlo y se creó lo que es el clan de los Bookman. El objetivo era ocultar al portador, pero aun más importante que eso, mantenerlo neutral" una pausa acompañada por un leve suspiro fue la pauta para que Lavi regresara sus ojos ahora menos iracundos hacia el anciano. "El corazón es una inocencia tipo parasito, su nivel de actividad permanente es muy bajo, lo único que sabemos es que puede grabar todo en la mente del acomodador, y en una segunda fase puede hacer a su acomodador ver hacia el futuro. El Bookman original murio a los 22 años, pero antes de morir realizo una serie de profecías que siempre se han cumplido"

Lavi sabía que la verdad oculta tras todo lo que había descubierto era obscura y enorme, pero nunca se imagino la real magnitud. Sin embargo el sentimiento de ansiedad se incremento cuando siguió escuchando al anciano.

"Cada catorce generaciones el corazón regresa a la tierra, cada catorce generaciones el conde y la orden obscura tratan de poseerlo o destruirlo. El corazón no debe ser detectado en su paso por la tierra"

"¿Que pasa si lo detectan?" pregunto el chico sin quitar su expresión seria.

El anciando solo miro a Lavi directamente a los ojos "Eso no puede suceder... idiota"

"Evraska ya sospecha, el Conde tambien, estamos más seguros en la orden..."

"Tenemos que irnos" Dijo el anciano "Johan, el primer bookman, con una sola inocencia tipo parasito solo vivio 22 años. Tu tienes dos inocencias en tu cuerpo..." la voz del anciano de repente se torno calida "no creo que debamos ocultarte por mucho más tiempo" sentencio el mayor.

Lavi sonrió "¿entonces tu misión termina cuando el propio corazón termine con mi vida...? "

El anciano solo asintió en silencio y ambos se quedaron callados en aquella habitación inundada de luz, hasta que aquella extraña tranquilidad fue rota por la llegada de los jóvenes amigos de Lavi.

"¿Se puede?" se escucho preguntar a la voz de Allen Walker del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Lavi tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y luego, cambiando completamente su semblante comenzó a sonreír al mismo tiempo que decía "Si, pasen". El anciano solo lo observo asombrado mientras pensaba que ese chico nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Lavi dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano por un segundo y le dijo de forma desafiante. "Eso no sucederá. Apuesto lo que quieras"

Segundos después Allen entro a la habitación acompañado por Miranda, Krory, Chaoji y Lenalee. La emoción del albino era evidente ya que su enorme sonrisa hacia que sus ojos brillaran cada vez que con su mano derecha sacudía una baraja nueva que Jhonny le había obsequiado. "Vengo a reafirmar mi campeonato" decía orgulloso mientras su expresión facial cambiaba de dulce e inocente a malévola y diabólica.

Mientras la escena transcurría Lavi sintio una mirada fija en el. Cuando giro para descubrir de quien provenía se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Lenalee dirigida hacia el. Entonces le dirigió una enorme sonrisa y le hizo una sutil señal para que se sentara a su lado. Lenalee, aun sin quitar la mirada preocupada se acerco y mientras el resto de los exorcistas comenzaba a colocar todo lo necesario para comenzar la partida de pocker, la chica aprovecho para cuestionar directamente a Lavi.

"¿que sucedió?" Dijo con cierto tono de angustia en la voz.

"¿A que te refieres?" respondió el chico fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

"¿de que estaban hablando tu y Bookman?" pregunto directamente la chica mientras como era su nueva costumbre, trataba de calentar las heladas manos del pelirrojo frotándolas con las suyas.

"Nada, es solo que me dejo unos deberes... maldito anciano, aun no me recupero para salir de esta habitación pero ya quiere que haga reportes de lo sucedido" respondió el chico tratando de sonar natural. Lenalee solo lo miro a los ojos sin decir nada, pero Lavi lo sabia, la chica simplemente no le creía.

"¿Con cuanto quieren abrir las apuestas?" preguntó Walker interrumpiendo el dialogo silencioso entre Lavi y Lenalee.


	8. Traición

**Capitulo 7  
**

**Traición**

_El aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo con tanta violencia que inclusive era doloroso. El trataba de tranquilizarse pensando que "todo estaría bien" pero la imagen de la chica desangrándose entre sus brazos le evitaba recuperar la calma._

_Lo único tibio que sentía eran sus propias lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, y el frío constante que lo recorría de pies a cabeza provoco que los temblores de su cuerpo dejaran de ser imperceptibles._

"_Lenalee" Murmuro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica que parecía dormida. Ella, pese a estar sumida en un estado de inconciencia profundo, reacciono ante sus palabras emitiendo un pequeño sonido que Lavi interpreto como una manifestación de dolor._

_La propia sangre del chico comenzó a acelerar su paso para salir de su cuerpo, era casi como si estuviera ansiosa por unirse a la sangre de la chica que recorría el helado frío de mármol casi en forma coreográfica. _

_Pasaron segundos, pero Lavi sintio que pasaron horas antes de que la voz aturdida de Allen lograra sacarlo de su estado de trance, durante el cual, si siquiera darse cuenta, termino tirado junto a Lenalee tratando de sujetarla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

"_Allen, todo estará bien, debes tomar el corazón" dijo Lavi con debilidad en la voz al notar la angustia en el rostro de un Allen terriblemente herido inmóvil de pie a unos cuantos metros de el. "termina con todo esto" dijo antes de unirse en el sueño en el que Lenalee lo esperaba pacientemente._

_Allen se acerco a los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, las lagrimas de sus ojos le impedían mirar claramente lo que sucedía, pero la sangre era tan clara ante su mirada que incluso parecía hermosa. _

_Cuando la sangre de Lenalee y de Lavi comenzó a brillar Allen considero que se trataba de una jugarreta que su mente le estaba haciendo, sin embargo el brillo se volvió tan intenso de forma repentina que lastimo los ojos del chico obligándolo a cubrirlos con su mano maldita._

_Una vez que su visión dejo de estar confundida por aquel brillo intenso, Allen pudo recuperar la vista tan solo para encontróarse con una enorme espada roja tirada en el suelo junto a los cuerpos de Lavi y de Lenalee._

_Pese a la impresión inicial y lo alterados que se encontraban sus sentidos y sentimientos, Allen pudo darse cuenta de que lo que se encontraba ahí era la materialización de la inocencia fundida de sus amigos._

_Al llegar a la aventurada colusión, Allen se acerco vacilante para tomar la hermosa espada, y después recordó las últimas palabras de Lavi "Toma el corazón… termina con esto"._

_En ese momento Allen sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón mientras el sudor frío se derramaba sobre su piel tan solo para que segundos después perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo sin siquiera luchar para evitarlo. El eco de una voz que no era la suya comenzó a inundar cada rincón del hermoso mausoleo. _

"_Yo terminare con esto" anuncio aquella voz._

_Después, aun sosteniendo la espada, las manos de Allen se alzaron sobre su cabeza y cayeron directamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Lavi cortándole la cabeza de tajo y liberando la inocencia contenida en su interior. No se derramo ni una sola gota de sangre._

_Allen comenzó a gritar histéricamente, pero su voz no se escuchaba. Trato de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo pero los esfuerzos que realizo fueron completamente inútiles._

_Inclinándose nuevamente, la mano maldita del chico tomo el corazón de la inocencia para destruirlo con tal facilidad que incluso el sonido emitido al romperse se silencio en sus oídos por la fuerza de sus propios gritos inaudibles en el exterior._

_Allen perdió el conocimiento después de eso. El 14 que había tomado control sobre su cuerpo por fin había destruido el corazón de la inocencia._

Lavi despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan furiosamente que parecía ser un ente con vida propia tratando desesperadamente de abandonar el cuerpo que lo contenía.

Enormes gotas de sudor frío recorrieron el cuerpo de Lavi y encontraron un solitario final sobre sus ropas y sabanas. Su cabello carmín estaba tan empapado que parecía recién salido de una ducha.

"Fue solo una pesadilla" se repetía a si mismo mientras sentado en la cama trataba de recuperar el control sobre su propia respiración.

"Fue una visión" Lo corrigió gentilmente el anciano Bookman quien inerte y en silencio había estado contemplando todo ese tiempo.

Lavi giro su rostro para encontrar el origen de esa voz, y no pudo evitar el terror de su rostro mientras veía a su maestro.

"Fue solo un sueño" Aseguro el pelirrojo casi furioso.

" Tus ojos estaban abiertos todo el tiempo y brillaban, la inocencia estaba activa, es un hecho". respondió el anciano mientras se acercaba a la cama. "¿Qué viste?" pregunto sin preámbulos.

"Yo, no quiero hablar de eso" respondió el chico.

"El que no hables sobre eso no cambiara nada, lo que viste sucederá" asevero el anciano.

"No, no sucederá" aseguro el chico mientras se levantaba violentamente de la cama y salía de la habitación.

* * *

Camino sin dirección. Su estado de alteración era evidente en cada paso que daba. Su corazón y su respiración continuaban agitados, y la expresión de su rostro reflejaba lo que su alma sentía. La imagen de Lenalee desangrándose en sus brazos le evitaba recuperar la compostura.

"Si yo muerto todo esto terminará…. " dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"Lavi" se escucho la voz de Allen diciendo detrás de el, usando una expresión consternada mientras unos mitarashi dango interrumpían su curso hacia el interior de la boca del chico.

"Moyashi…. ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el chico tan sorprendido que incluso dio un traspié.

"Bocadillo de media noche" dijo mientras agitaba con su mano los mitarashi dango"¿y tu que haces aquí? "

"Si, lo mismo" respondió tan nerviosamente que no pareció convencer a un Allen que lo observaba incrédulamente mientras masticaba un bocado recién introducido en su boca.

"Sabes Lavi….han pasado cuatro años desde que nos conocimos" decía entre bocados el chico de cabello blanco "No me puedes engañar tan fácilmente"

Lavi solo lo miro sin decir un palabra. Allen fingió seguir concentrado en su comida mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, pero al no escuchar ninguna continuo hablando. "Esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso, pero debes saber que si quieres hablar yo estoy aquí para escucharte" dijo el chico mostrando una gran e inocente sonrisa.

"Eso no es justo Moyashi" dijo Lavi liberando la tensión que hasta ese momento mantenía "Suenas igual que Lenalee"completo sonriendo.

"Eres un tonto" respondió Allen manteniendo su sonrisa. "Ambos sonamos a ti" replico mientras un nuevo bocado era introducido a su boca casi con indiferencia.

Lavi sonrío nuevamente, llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a lado de Allen diciendo "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, has madurado mucho, aunque es una pena que no hayas crecido nada, aun eres un Moyashi".

* * *

"En verdad, estoy un poco cansado de todos estos misterios" de quejaba Komui mientras resignado tallaba sus ojos tratando de despertar.

"Te aseguro que esta es la última vez que te molesto" Aseguraba el anciano Bookman de una forma tan despreocupada que la molestia de Komui tuvo que esperar para ser manifestada.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" pregunto el director un poco mas despabilado.

"Es posible que a partir de ahora las cosas se compliquen un poco mas" respondió el anciano. "Confió en que mantendrás todo en orden hasta que él llegue… solo te pido que tomes las decisiones con la cabeza y no con el corazón sin importar si esas decisiones afectaran a la señorita Lena."

Komui, quien en ese momento ya estaba completamente despierto respondió un poco ofendido " Siempre he tomado decisiones con la cabeza, no me subestimes"

"Eso es algo que nunca haré y nunca he hecho" dijo sonriendo "Lavi es más fuerte de lo que tu crees, el podrá soportar la carga que le toco, pero apreciaría mucho si lo ayudas un poco" dijo mientras se dirigía la puerta concluyendo con ese gesto su conversación.

Komui se quedo inmóvil viendo al anciano marcharse, y una vez que se cerro la puerta de madera tras su paso comenzó a gritar "¿te has dado cuenta de que no me has dicho nada?…y ¿a que te refieres con "cuando el regrese"?…"

Un eterno silencio fue la única respuesta que sus preguntas recibieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue evidente que Lavi no durmió ni un minuto, mientras todos desayunaban en la cafetería el miraba el horizonte. Su estado era tan evidente que hasta el despistado de Krory se dio cuenta.

"Realmente necesitas dormir" dijo el vampiro observando de forma preocupada al pelirrojo.

"Si, lo se" respondió casi sin ganas Lavi.

Lenalee quien estaba a su lado se limitaba a tomar su mano "Le preguntare a mi hermano si tiene algo para evitar las pesadillas" anuncio tratando de ayudar a Lavi, quien al escuchar eso levanto la guardia por completo.

"No creo que sea buena idea… que tal si me da algo que me saque orejas de conejo…o me vuelva mujer, o me convierta en niño solo para alejarme de ti" repuso alarmado.

Lenalee sonreía casi musicalmente "Creo que has leído demasiados fanfictions Lavi, mi hermano nunca haría algo así"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" respondieron Krory y Allen al unísono causando que Miranda se uniera a las carcajadas de Lenalee de forma dulce y tímida.

"El punto es… debes dormir" dijo Lenalee recuperando seriedad.

Lavi, poniendo cara de inocente añadió "¿contigo?" finalizando la frase con una dulce sonrisa.

Lenalee se sonrojo escandalosamente, incluso Allen y Miranda sufrieron un pequeño sonrojo.

"Eres un tonto" dijo Lenalee girando su rostro con nerviosismo. Lavi sonreía mientras que Krory hacia pucheros a forma de reproche al mismo tiempo que decía "no tienes remedio".

La casual escena fue interrumpida cuando Jhonny entro a la cafetería sollozando y dirigiéndose justamente a la mesa en las que los exorcistas departían.

"¿Qué pasa Jhonny?" pregunto Lenalee preocupada.

"Levarrier…. Ese maldito" dijo alterándose un poco mas.

Allen fue el siguiente en cuestionarlo "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Arresto a Bookman" dijo mirando a Lavi directamente a los ojos.

El chico se quedo estático por un segundo y luego tranquilamente pregunto "¿A dónde lo llevaron?

"A la mazmorra que esta debajo de donde Evraska"

Tan pronto como Jhonny termino de hablar Lavi se levanto y salio de la cafetería a toda velocidad. Fue tan intempestivo que parecía como si un resorte lo hubiera expulsado de su asiento. Todos los exorcistas lo siguieron.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Lavi viera al sequito de Leverrier conduciendo a su maestro rumbo a su nueva morada. Les dio alcance ágilmente y encaro al enorme rubio. Komui estaba a lado de el con expresión sepulcral.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" cuestiono directamente.

Levarrier solo sonrio placidamente y respondió de forma serena. "Este hombre esta arrestado por traición, joven Bookman"

"No puedes arrestarlo, el es Bookman" dijo gritando mientras buscaba con la mirada a su maestro, quien para su sorpresa se encontraba viendo el suelo. "Jiji, ¡di algo!" grito desesperado tratando de hacer que su maestro reaccionara.

Levarrier sonrío nuevamente "Pensaba que solo podía existir un Bookman" dijo sarcásticamente "Y según tengo entendido eres tu quien ostenta ese titulo desde hace medio año ¿o me equivoco?"

Todos los que observaban la escena se sorprendieron, y ninguno pudo reprimir dicha sorpresa de su expresión corporal.

"Este hombre es un exorcista que paso meses a lado de los Noé, no sabemos que tanta información le pudo dar al Conde sobre la orden obscura, pero lo averiguaremos durante el interrogatorio"

Lavi se encontraba completamente paralizado frente al rubio, quien complacido comento "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un interrogatorio que hacer" dijo mientras con una seña indicaba a su sequito que continuara su camino pasando de largo al paralizado pelirrojo.

Lavi sentía sus rodillas temblar, podía sentir como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, y luego comprendió que no eran agujas, si no la mirada de sus compañeros.

En pocos segundos los guardias que llevaban al anciano desaparecieron tras una gruesa puerta. Lavi no se había movido ni un ápice del lugar en el que estaba de pie. Komui se acerco a el y toco su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

Lavi al sentir el contacto dio un manotazo y se alejo. Komui lo miro con tristeza.

"El no es un traidor y lo sabes" le dijo.

"Si, lo se" respondió el director.

"¿entonces por que demonios no hiciste nada…?" pregunto el pelirrojo gritando.

Lenalee al ver la escena no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Komui no tuvo nada que responder.

Lavi entonces miro a su alredor por un segundo, se encontraba confundido y aturdido, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr para tratar de alejarse de aquella escena surreal.

* * *

Todos se encontraban consternados, Lenalee trato de seguir a Lavi cuando salio corriendo pero su hermano la detuvo "Necesita estar solo un momento" dijo el director para convencerla, pero Lenalee sabia que su novio la necesitaba.

"¿Lo torturaran sabes?" dijo Lenalee sin ocultar su llanto "Debemos hacer algo" dijo sin duda en su voz.

"Lo se" dijo el director casi pensando en voz alta mientras sentía como las palabras que el anciano le había dicho en la madrugada comenzaban a cobrar sentido. "Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Se hará un juicio el día de mañana, haré lo necesario para demostrar su inocencia"

"Pero lo torturaran" grito Lenalee.

"Si nos precipitamos y perdemos el juicio lo ejecutaran" dijo el director haciendo que la chica cubriera su boca con la mano.

"No puede ser" decía Lenalee mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que todos se pudieran tranquilizar lo suficiente como para comenzar a pensar de forma racional.

"Lavi es Bookman" decía Krory cabizbajo "No nos dijo nada" reflexionaba.

"El no podía decirnos nada, era peligroso…" respondía Lenalee con la voz quebrada "trataban de evitar que pasara algo como esto"

"¿tu lo sabias?" pregunto Miranda.

Lenalee asintió con la cabeza "Si, pero el no me dijo nada, el sabe mantener muy bien los secretos" completo la chica.

Miranda la observo y son poder contener su curiosidad pregunto "¿Y como lo supiste?"

Lenalee levanto la mirada aun cristalina por las lagrimas "Solo lo supe, pero para mi Lavi es Lavi" respondió.

"Si, Lavi es Lavi" dijo Allen levantándose. "Ahora debemos ir a buscarlo, nos necesita"

Lenalee sonrío ante el optimismo del chico, quien acercándose a ella con una tenue sonrisa dijo "Si te ve llorar se pondrá más triste… "

"Lo se" dijo Lenalee tratando de eliminar el ultimo rastro de tristeza de su rostro."creo saber donde esta" anuncio mientras con seguridad comenzaba a caminar hacia donde su corazón la dirigía.

* * *

La obscuridad de la noche era profunda, pero las estrellas y la luna iluminaban de forma casi poética aquella terraza. Lenalee la recorrió casi sin hacer ruido, pero el noto su presencia.

Camino hacia el y rodeo su cintura con las manos mientras parada detrás de el recargaba el cuerpo contra su espalda. Ambos permanecieron así un rato, inmóviles y sin decir nada.

"Todo estará bien, mi hermano lo defenderá durante el juicio"

Lavi no respondió nada, solo levanto la mirada hacia las estrellas.

"Hey Lenalee, si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿Cuál seria?" pregunto cuando vio caer una estrella fugaz.

Lenalee lo abrazo aun mas fuerte sin saber que responder. "No lo se" dijo mientras se aferraba a aquel cuerpo helado a causa del viento nocturno.

"Antes sabia perfectamente cual era mi más grande deseo… quería que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla, quería despertar y descubrir un mundo sin Akumas, sin inocencia"

"Eso sería genial" dijo Lavi agachado la cabeza mientras diminutos temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

"Pero si eso ocurriera, nunca te habría conocido" dijo la chica hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Lavi.

"Pero serías más feliz" aseguro el chico.

"No seas tonto, no hay forma de que pudiera ser feliz si no te hubiera conocido" dijo la chica separándose un poco del cuerpo del chico, quien al sentir este sutil moviendo giro su cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con el de la delicada chica.

Ahora, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Lenalee pudo ver su enorme tristeza "¿Cuál es tu deseo Lavi?"

"Que tu corazón nunca deje de sonreír" respondió mientras se inclinaba para besar dulcemente a la chica.

* * *

"No dirá nada" decía Link un poco angustiado. "Detenga esto por favor" pidió en tono suplicante.

Leverrier se alejo del maltratado cuerpo del anciano Bookman. Parecía complacido ante la escena de aquel hombre totalmente debilitado amarrado a una silla y cubierto en sudor frío.

"Esta bien, tomaremos un descanso" dijo saliendo de la habitación acompañado por el sequito de guardias que durante las ultimas horas parecían su sombra. Link dio una ultima ojeada al anciano antes de salir resignado acompañando a Leverrier.

Sin duda alguna el inspector estaba completamente confiado en la debilidad del anciano, sabia que no se podía mover para intentar suicidarse o escapar, ni siquiera se molesto en dejar guardas en el interior de la habitación con el. Solo dejo a un par de guardias custodiando la entrada.

Tan pronto como el anciano se vio solo en la habitación levanto la cabeza. Era una habitación obscura, vacía, húmeda y tenebrosa, pero nada de eso le provocaba inquietud.

"¿has disfrutado del espectáculo?" pregunto con debilidad sin destinatario aparente para dicha pregunta.

"Nunca he deseado asesinar a alguien con tanta intensidad y violencia como en estos momentos" respondió una voz profunda en la habitación.

"Hubieras sido un excelente Bookman, siempre estas en el momento adecuado y en el lugar adecuado" dijo el anciano. "Ahora, has lo que has venido a hacer"

"¿de que hablas?, fuiste tu el que me despidió como tu aprendiz, no hagas como si lo hubieras olvidado"

"Tenias otras cosas que hacer, además no me imagino que hubieses podido ser un buen maestro para Lavi" replico el anciano. "Pero al parecer si lo fuiste para Allen"

"Lo hice sufrir mucho" dijo Cross mientras su figura seguía siendo oculta por un conjuro.

"Esos niños nacieron para sufrir, pero pronto todo terminara, ahora, has lo que tienes que hacer y sal de aquí para continuar con tu misión"

Una larga inhalación se escucho. "No quiero hacerlo" dijo Cross.

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo el antigüo Bookman.

Cross se hizo visible frente al anciano y lo miro a los ojos. El anciano se sorprendió al descubrír un dejo de tristeza en ellos.

"Confío en ti" dijo el anciano.

"Aun no me explico por que" dijo Cross mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello del agotado anciano. "Te veo luego" anuncio.

Bookman asintió con la mirada y después cerro los ojos.

Entonces Cross en un movimiento ágil y fugaz destrozo aquel cuello entre sus manos.


	9. La decisión

**Capitulo 8  
**

**La decisión**

Esa noche Komui le dio la noticia a Lavi sin tan siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos. Lavi no lloro, no se enfureció, ni reprocho nada a nadie, simplemente, en tono extrañamente calmo dio instrucciones sobre como debería ser preparado el funeral de Bookman y pidió a Komui que fuera enterrado con los honores que se merecía y no como un traidor.

El director sabia que el chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte y firme, hizo todo lo que el chico le indico e incluso mantuvo la compostura mientras veía como Lenalee se mantenía sostenida del brazo del chico y con los dedos de las manos entrelazados durante todo el tiempo que la emotiva ceremonia para despedir al anciano duro.

"Necesito ir a dormir" dijo Lavi con evidente fatiga en el rostro tan pronto como la ceremonia se dio por terminada. Lenalee asintió y camino con el hasta su cuarto, Komui observo la escena guardado una distancia y un silencio que solo se podrían calificar como prudentes ante la penosa situación.

Los pasillos de la orden también parecían estar tratando de guardar la compostura, un silencio en general era todo lo que se podía escuchar, todos hacían lo mejor que podían y lo que creían era mejor para el pelirrojo en esos momentos, mantenerse alejados.

"No quiero estar solo ahí" dijo con la voz entrecortada el pelirrojo una vez que se encontró frente a su habitación acompañado por la ligera pero poderosa presencia de Lenalee.

"Entonces vayamos a mi dormitorio" respondió la chica.

Casi mecánicamente, Lavi camino detrás de ella, todo el tiempo con las manos entrelazadas cariñosamente. Al llegar a su destino Lenalee abrió la puerta tratando de no lesionar el frágil silencio que se escuchaba en la orden, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que el silencio fue profanado de forma violenta por el sonido de unos pasos firmes acercándose desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando escucharon la voz de Kanda. Lavi llevaba la mirada clavada en el piso durante todo el trayecto, y la llegada intempestiva de Kanda no capto su atención lo suficiente como para hacerlo cambiar de postura o estado mental.

"Ey...Usagi" grito el exorcista de cabellera azabache mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

Lavi no levanto la mirada del piso.

"No hay tiempo para lamentarse" dijo en tono duro el samurai. Lenalee alarmada trato de hacerlo callar con una seña de su mano, pero el samurai simplemente la ignoro.

"Ahora que el anciano murió debes ser fuerte... vamos a entrenar" ordeno el samurai. Lavi siguió sin decir nada.

"Ya no hay nadie que te pueda salvar como el lo hacia... si en verdad tienes el corazón de la inocencia serás una carga si permaneces en ese estado"

"Entonces sáquenlo.... no me interesa tenerlo..." respondió Lavi levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada llena de furia al samurai, quien por un momento se sorprendió un poco al ver esa faceta desconocida del pelirrojo.

"Lavi.. no digas eso" dijo Lenalee preocupada. ·"Kanda, este no es el momento, Lavi necesita dormir..."

Kanda, petrificado, no se pudo negar a lo que Lenalee le pidió. Casi tan enfadado como sorprendido solo atino a emitir un gruñido al mismo tiempo que daba la media vuelta y se marchaba lleno de frustración.

"A veces Kanda no sabe como expresar su preocupación, tu lo sabes, lo que el quería decir es que lo lamenta mucho, y que le preocupa tu seguridad" dijo Lenalee mientras suavemente tiraba de la mano de Lavi para hacerlo entrar en su habitación "Preparare la cama para que tomes una siesta" dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberar su mano de la de Lavi buscando preparar el lugar para que durmiera.

El no soltó su mano, mas bien la presiono un poco mas, como si su mano suplicara no quedarse sola. Lenalee al darse cuenta de esto giro para buscar su mirada, y vio como enormes gotas transparentes caían directamente sobre el suelo, mientras que el chico con la cabeza totalmente agachada parecía estar teniendo una batalla feroz por retener aquel liquido agridulce.

"Lavi" dijo la chica acercándose más a el. Lavi giro su rostro tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus lagrimas. "Esta bien llorar, el era una persona muy importante para ti" dijo la chica mientras llevaba su mano al rostro del chico. "Alguna vez tu mismo me lo dijiste, el esta ahora en un lugar mejor" continuo diciendo Lenalee, pero sus palabras no parecían tener efecto.

Entonces Lavi, completamente derrotado por sus emociones y por la debilidad de su cuerpo, cayo sobre sus rodillas y tomando a la chica frente a el por la cintura , clavo instintivamente su rostro sobre aquel abdomen femenino buscando consuelo. Lenalee en un acto reflejo se arrodillo también y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lavi, quien ahora descansaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de ella y sollozaba abiertamente.

"Llora todo lo que quieras, si se te acaban las lagrimas, te presto de las mías" dijo Lenalee mientras totalmente conmovida se inclino sobre el chico y beso su cabeza. En ese momento, por la humedad de sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba tanto como el.

Su mente se sentía tan aturdida en ese momento, que pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo y se acelero en el mismo momento. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y poco a poco, la respiración de Lavi comenzó a serenarse y a hacerse rítmica y cadenciosa.

Lenalee siguió acariciando su cabello y su espalda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente dormido. No pudo evitar contemplarlo con dulzura, la expresión de aquel chico era completamente inocente, serena y triste. Se sintió culpable por encontrarlo hermoso en ese momento, y por anhelar conservar esa imagen en su mente.

Tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertarlo, Lenalee logro alcanzar una almohada que descansaba en la cabecera de su cama, y casi en un acto maternal, logro sustituir aquella almohada por sus piernas permitiendo que la cabeza de Lavi descansara en una posición mas natural sobre aquella superficie muñida y suave.

La exorcista no se dio cuenta al momento, pero al tirar de la almohada algo cayo al suelo junto con ella, en un principio Lenalee no le presto atención, pero una vez que Lavi estaba relativamente cómodo sobre el suelo observo que se trataba de aquel libro que había guardado tan celosamente durante todos esos años.

"El libro" pensó "¿como llego aquí? lo tenia guardado bajo llave" se pregunto un poco alarmada.

Rápidamente poso sus manos sobre el y lo coloco sobre su pecho. Busco explicaciones en su memoria para su actual ubicación, pero nada tenia sentido. Entonces, como en otras ocasiones, su intuición la guío. Abrió aquel libro y se dio cuenta de que nuevas paginas estaban escritas, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo. El antiguo bookman lo había tomado y había dejando un mensaje.

En un principio dudo sobre leerlo, pero la posibilidad de que ese mensaje hubiera sido dejado solo para ella evito que su curiosidad fuera reprimida. Tomo aire profundamente, observo a Lavi durmiendo profundamente, y deseando con todo su corazón encontrar una guía sobre que hacer en aquellas palabras, comenzó a leer.

* * *

_"Señorita Lena, si esta leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto". _Leyó Lenalee en la primera línea y contuvo el aliento _"No se preocupe, yo sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, seguramente el inútil de mi aprendiz se encuentra destrozado pese a que en múltiples ocasiones le di instrucciones sobre lo que tenia que hacer cuando este día llegara. Es por eso que me dirijo a usted, esperando que tenga la cabeza más fría para hacer lo necesario y poder terminar con esta guerra. Lo que le pido sin duda es peligroso y requiere de un sacrificio enorme, es por eso que pensé que lo menos que puedo hacer es darle unas cuantas explicaciones"_

La letra de Bookman era hermosa, clara y en opinión de Lenalee, bastante mas grande que la de Lavi. Giro la hoja y continuo leyendo, para su sorpresa, las letras ahora se habían hecho un poco mas pequeñas, tal vez bookman buscaba captar la atención de la chica con su primera hoja. Y su estrategia había funcionado.

_"Nací hace 85 años en China, desde joven tuve una facilidad enorme para recordar y aprender cosas. Mi padre era un campesino que trabajaba de sol a sol para alimentarnos a mi madre, a mi y a mis 9 hermanos menores. Durante la segunda etapa de mi infancia me vi obligado a ayudarle con aquella dura labor, pero eso nunca significo un peso para mi, era muy feliz._

_A los 18 años, cuando vi que mi familia podía sobrevivir sin mi, escape de aquel lugar. Con pocos centavos en el bolsillo y una curiosidad enorme por ver el mundo que me rodeaba pude sobrevivir incluso en aquellos días en los que no conseguía alimento o guarida. Durante mis viajes aprendí muchos idiomas y disfrute enormemente conversar con las personas de cada lugar al que llegaba para aprender y conocer la historia de aquel lugar._

_Cuando tenía 20 años llegue a una ciudad al norte de Roma. Esa ciudad al igual que todas estaba destinada a ofrecerme entretenimiento y retenerme solamente hasta que devorara todo el conocimiento e historia que en ella se albergaba. Sin embargo cuando conocí a Marla supe que mi estancia en aquella ciudad sería mas larga de lo que tenia por costumbre. Así fue como me establecí en aquel lugar, conseguí un trabajo estable en la biblioteca de la ciudad y trabaje duro para poder al menos, estar cerca de ella._

_Para mi gran sorpresa, después de dos años de conocernos pudimos casarnos. Ella lo era todo para mi y durante el tiempo que pase con ella fui muy feliz. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados nunca tuvimos hijos y esa fue una enorme nube gris sobre nuestra vida durante mucho tiempo, pensando en retrospectiva he llegado a la conclusión de que eso fue lo único que me impidió ser una persona normal._

_Un día, llego a la ciudad un forastero. Llego directamente a la biblioteca y me sorprendió gratamente cuando solicito algunos libros que no habían sido hojeados por nadie más que por mi en décadas. Se sorprendió cuando supo que los había leído, y me pidió mi opinión sobre ellos. Esa tarde fue el primer debate intelectual de muchos que vinieron después, cada vez se repetía todo como un ritual. Aquel forastero llegaba al mostrador de la biblioteca y me retaba sobre los libros más extraños que se le ocurrían. Debo admitir que perdí en varias ocasiones, pero siempre era una agradable experiencia hablar con aquel hombre que parecía tan basto de conocimiento como el mar lo esta de agua._

_Pasaron meses siguiendo esa rutina, y la presión sobre tener descendencia se hacía cada vez más ligera para mi. Aquellas ganas de comerme al mundo regresaron mientras escuchaba a aquel hombre narrar historias. _

_Durante una tarde de verano aquel hombre me revelo su identidad "Bookman" dijo causando en mi una reacción casi burlona que desapareció cuando el de forma directa y seria me pidió unirme a el en su viaje. Me negué._

_Aquella oferta sin duda satisfacía mi instinto más primitivo, pero nunca pude imaginarme dejando atrás a Marla. "Esta bien, puedo ver que tienes un poco de los ojos de bookman, si es tu destino que seas mi aprendiz, el mundo conspirara para que lo seas" me dijo casi a modo de sentencia._

_Sus palabras fueron tan proféticas como sonaban. Ese mismo día aquel hombre desapareció si dejar rastros de su existencia. Dos semanas después, Marla murió repentinamente mientras dormía. El médico que la reviso me dijo que estaba embarazada de 4 meses, pero ella lo había mantenido oculto por no ser la primera vez que sucedía. Hasta ese momento me entere de que mi esposa había tenido infinidad de abortos espontáneos. Nunca me dijo nada._

_Desconsolado y descorazonado vague por la cuidad completamente alcoholizado. Nada me importaba, solo caminaba mecanicamente sin rumbo ni dirección. Entonces Bookman apareció y casi como siguiendo las instrucciones de un manual me dijo triunfante " Ven conmigo, ahora nada te retiene en Roma"._

_Me convertí en aprendiz de Bookman y guarde en un bolso mi amor por Marla. Recorrí el mundo y por fin, catorce años después me convertí en Bookman, dejando a mi anciano predecesor descansar y vivir sus últimos años en el Tíbet._

Lenalee por alguna razón se sintió conmovida por lo que leía. Bookman había sido un hombre, había sentido y había tenido una vida. Se sintió intrusa en una vida ajena pero sabia que todo lo que le estaba narrando el anciano tenia un objetivo, y que dicho objetivo tendría que ver con Lavi. Giro la pagina nuevamente y continuo leyendo.

_"Tienes que pasar 14 años registrando todo en perfecta soledad, una vez que pases ese periodo podrás buscar un aprendiz" me dijo cuando su ciclo estaba por terminar "Según las predicciones del Bookman original, es muy posible que tu aprendiz sea quien posea los ojos de bookman" me dijo dejando una enorme carga sobre la espalda "cuando lo veas lo reconocerás, la profecía dice que tiene cabello carmesí, utiliza sellos mágicos casi de forma intuitiva y vera todo a través de un ojo._

_Nuevamente sus palabras fueron proféticas. Justo el día que cumplía 14 años como Bookman entré a una cantina para celebrar, y ahí lo conocí, el era un hombre de unos 30 años, llevaba cubierta la mitad de la cara y mechones carmesí se veían asomándose debajo del estrafalario sombrero que usaba._

_Era un joven brioso e inteligente, me dijo estar ahí solo de paso. Yo decidí hacerme cercano a el de forma sutil, pero cuando le revele mi identidad y le propuse ser mi aprendiz acepto casi de forma indiferente. Sin embargo la duda me asaltaba constantemente, si, tenia cabello rojo y un ojo cubierto, pero en su otro ojo no pude ver más que un enorme inteligencia acompañada por una pizca de aquella característica ancestral de los Bookman, algo dentro de mi me decía que el no era el adecuado. Sin embargo lo tome como aprendiz, y el me tomo como maestro._

_Viajamos juntos por 5 años hasta que por fin me confeso que viajaba a mi lado esperando encontrar a su hermana y al hombre que la había sacado de su hogar. "María es la mujer más hermosa que jamás hayas visto" me dijo durante una borrachera antes de caer inconsciente_"

_Marian Cross siempre estuvo lleno de secretos para mi, estaba más interesado en la alquimia y la ciencia que en la historia, pero aún así fue un buen aprendiz mientras estaba sobrio. Una vez que me contó la historia sobre como María se había enamorado de un hombre y escapado de su ciudad natal, y como desde ese entonces el se había propuesto encontrarla. Confieso que pensé en destituirlo como mi aprendiz en ese momento, ya que "Los bookman solo tenemos un objetivo, y este es registral el otro lado de la historia"_

_Sin embargo decidí permanecer con el un poco más, culpo a mi instinto curioso recobrando fuerza juvenil. Llegamos a un pueblo cerca de suecia y nos hospedamos con un alto burócrata de ese lugar. Nos enteramos entonces de que en una capilla cercana se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer que había muerto 6 meses atrás, y que dicho cuerpo se mantenía intacto y sorprendentemente comenzaba a mostrar señales de embarazo después de su muerte._

_Quede fascinado con la historia, pero Marian permaneció indiferente ante ella. "Vayamos a verla", le ordene. ·"Fenómenos de ese tipo están comenzando a suceder en todo el mundo, estoy seguro que es a causa de la inocencia". le explique tratando de motivar su curiosidad, pero el solo respondió "La inocencia no es gran cosa". _

_Cuando por fin llegamos a la capilla y conseguimos que nos mostraran aquel cuerpo quede impactado. Aquella mujer fallecida era simplemente hermosa, larga cabellera roja caía libremente alrededor de su cara, y pese a mostrar la palidez que su estado implicaba, de algún modo sus labios y su pelo se mostraban tan vividos como si aquella mujer estuviera viva._

_"María" escuche a Cross gritar detrás de mi mientras frenéticamente trataba de tocar aquel cadáver colocado cuidadosamente dentro de una caja de cristal."María" dijo desgarrándose de dolor. Esa fue la única vez en la que vi. a Cross llorar_.

_Repentinamente extrañas y enormes criaturas comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad destrozando todo a su alrededor. Cross salio de su estado de shock y trato de proteger aquel cadáver majestuoso. Yo, conciente de mi obligación como Bookman sabia que lo que estaba pasando era parte del inicio de la guerra que estamos viviendo actualmente y solo quería registrar todo lo que sucedía. "Esta bien, quédate aquí" le dije enfadado por su terquedad y salí de la capilla para presenciar de primera mano todo lo que sucedía. _

_El ataque duro horas. Aquellas criaturas metálicas emergían de los cuerpos de los habitantes de aquel lugar. La fuerza y potencia de dichos artefactos que a primera vista parecían maquinas era simplemente ensordecedora. Me mantuve oculto la mayor parte del tiempo y presencie los asesinatos mas crueles que hasta la fecha puedo recordar. Una vez que el ataque termino y pude salir de mi escondite, vi. como miles de cadáveres llenaban las calles de aquella ciudad, era una escena devastadora iluso para mi. Regrese al interior de la capilla, pero ni Cross ni el cuerpo de María se encontraban ahí. _

_Una mujer anciana que se encontraba oculta en aquel lugar había logrado sobrevivir de milagro. Me costo mucho trabajo lograr que hablara, ya que la impresión de todo lo que había sucedido la tenia en un estado catalítico muy difícil de contrarrestar. Finalmente, cuando la mujer hablo narro con palabras desordenadas que el vientre de María repentinamente comenzó a emitir una luz verde y comenzó a moverse, fue entonces cuando el hombre de cabello rojo que se encontraba abrazando el cadáver "saco" lo que se encontraba en su interior. Para sorpresa de unos pocos testigos lo que salio del vientre de aquella mujer fue un bebe que lloraba de forma tan fuerte y saludable que provoco que varios se hincaran ante lo que parecía ser un milagro._

_En ese momento, según la mujer, las señales de lucha que se realizaba en exterior de la capilla se hicieron más evidentes, y aquel hombre de cabello rojo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al bebe recién nacido envuelto precariamente con su chaqueta, comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el suelo y de ellos emergió una pequeña luz que asemejaba una pared. "Fue debido a eso que sobrevivimos mientras el estuvo aquí" me dijo la alterada mujer. "Pero repentinamente el hombre tomo el cadáver y se fue. En ese momento la pared de luz desapareció y los monstruos entraron a la capilla atacando todo a su paso, yo me oculte tras la imagen de la virgen María... " fue lo ultimo que la anciana me dijo antes de regresar a su estado catatónico._

_Pasaron años antes de volverme a topar con Cross. Aquel acto para mi fue su renuncia como mi aprendiz, sin embargo el encontrarlo portando un uniforme de general de la orden obscura fue una gran sorpresa. Cuando lo vi. no solo llevaba aquel uniforme, si no también un sarcófago y una enorme pistola, _

_"¿que paso con el bebe?" le pregunte directamente como si hubiera puesto pausa en aquel momento en el que nos separamos años atrás. El simplemente sonrío y respondió " Debí suponer que averiguarías lo que paso. El bebe se encuentra con una buena familia, y ahora debe ser un niño de 5 años si no ha sido asesinado por un akuma"_

_Su frialdad me recordó un poco la mia, pero la realidad era que yo no estaba preocupado en si por el bebe, si no mas bien sentía curiosidad al saber que había nacido de un cadáver._

_"¿Que llevas ahí?." fue mi siguiente pregunta señalando el ataúd. "¿no adivinas?" respondió irónicamente._

_Señorita Lena, como debe usted imaginarse en este momento aquel bebe nacido de un cadáver es Lavi. _

Los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal ante la sorpresa.

_Sobrevivió en el vientre materno gracias a la inocencia de su madre, y a su propia inocencia. Por supuesto esto es totalmente desconocido para el, quien siempre ha reconocido como padres a aquel matrimonio alemán al cual Cross lo regalo. ¿por que le estoy contando todo esto?, supongo que quiero que alguien sepa la verdad sobre el casi milagroso origen de Lavi, tal vez quiero justificar lo que estoy a punto de pedirle._

_Lavi tiene el corazón, Pude contárselo antes de morir, pero no pude contarle la magnitud de la carga que lleva consigo. El Conde de Milenio es un pecador, durante un tiempo fue el ángel más querido por Dios, pero su codicia provoco que fuera desterrado del cielo. Una vez que Dios se dio cuenta de la amenaza que significaba que el Conde estuviera en la tierra creo la inocencia para tratar de combatirlo. Sin embargo, aquellos usuarios considerados santos fueron traicionados por el propio hombre y el conde aprovecho esa oportunidad para ponerlos en contra de Dios y de la humanidad. _

_Los Noe fueron exorcistas, fueron Santos que el Conde corrompió aprovechándose de su esencia humana. Es por eso que los Bookman escondemos al corazón de la inocencia y lo mantenemos neutral, si el corazón cae en la obscuridad, toda la inocencia se volverá materia negra, si el corazón es destruido por materia negra, toda la inocencia será destruida. El corazón es un arma poderosa, y es una prueba que la humanidad y los Noé deben superar. La verdad esta a punto de ser descubierta, y Lavi corre peligro dentro de la orden._

_Señorita Lena, si el conde destruye el corazón y toda la inocencia del mundo es destruida la humanidad morirá, la única salida de la orden seria destruir al corazón ellos mismos, traicionarlo haciendo que el propio corazón de Lavi obscurezca para lograr que la materia negra sea destruida. La única salida es que Lavi salga de la orden y se esconda por lo que le resta de vida, pero el no lo hará si usted se queda en la orden. Es por eso que le pido que escape con el._

_Allen Walker, el destructor del tiempo, el será quien asesine a Lavi, pero el resultado es incierto, el resultado depende del propio corazón de Walker. Su lado humano, su lado Noé, la batalla en el corazón de ese niño será decisiva para lo que ocurra en el futuro, pero yo no me quiero arriesgar y no quiero que Lavi sea asesinado. Sin embargo todo depende de usted Señorita Lena, se que lo que le pido implica un sacrificio enorme, el dejar a su familia y ocultarse de ella y de los Noé es un peso enorme para alguien como usted, pero confió en que usted ama tanto a mi aprendiz como el a usted, y se que tomará la decisión correcta._

Lenalee cerro el libro tan pronto como leyó la ultima línea escrita en el. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y sentía el aire a su alrededor tan pesado que casi no podía respirarlo. Giro su rostro para ver a Lavi, quien continuaba dormido como si la pesadilla actual no lo hubiera tocado. Fue entonces cuando miles de preguntas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza "¿tendré que dejar a mi hermano?, ¿no volveré a ver a ninguna persona de la orden? ¿por fin seré libre?, ¿tendré que vivir ocultándome? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vivirá Lavi?

Un dolor de cabeza sordo la hizo recostarse a lado de su amado pelirrojo. Las preguntas no dejaban de llegar a su mente pero el suave murmuro de la lluvia que recién comenzaba en el exterior de la orden logro de alguna forma arrullarla hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Lenalee abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero cambio de opinión cuando vio a Lavi despierto mirándola fijamente con una tenue sonrisa.

"Buenos días" dijo el chico de forma natural.

Lenalee sonrío ante el gesto y respondió "Buenos días" mientras sumergía su rostro en la almohada con un poco de pudor.

La sensación de Lavi acariciando su cabello cariñosamente elimino todas las dudas que la asaltaron esa noche. Levanto el rostro para encontrarse con una amplia y tierna sonrisa de Lavi, quien se veía mucho mejor pese a lo acontecido.

"Quiero despertar todos los días de esta forma" dijo Lenalee causado en Lavi una discreta expresión de sorpresa.

La lluvia caía sutilmente a las afueras de la orden, era una lluvia tenue pero continua, era aquel tipo de lluvias bajo las cuales puedes caminar durante horas pensando que no te mojaras, hasta que sin darte cuenta terminas empapado.

Lavi se quedo sin palabras disfrutando de la cercanía de Lenalee y del sonido de fondo que los acompañaba. Lenalee también lo observaba y notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, que pese a ser tan brillantes como antes, mostraban una tenue neblina.

"Escapemos juntos de la orden" dijo Lenalee sin cambiar la expresión serena de su rostro.

Lavi río sutilmente ante aquellas palabras y finalmente se recostó sobre su espalda.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí Lavi" dijo Lenalee colocándose casi sobre el.

"Lo que estas diciendo es una locura, aquí esta nuestra familia ¿recuerdas?" dijo Lavi mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de la chica que caían sobre su rostro.

"Lavi, no podemos permanecer aquí, ¿no has pensado que quien mato a Bookman pertenece a la orden?" dijo Lenalee causando que Lavi la quitara delicadamente de encima y se incorporara.

"Por supuesto que lo he pensado, pero no voy a escapar"

"Tonterías" dijo Lenalee molestándose notablemente. Lavi la miro como si no la reconociera.

"Alejarse de aquí es lo mas inteligente que podemos hacer, tienes el corazón de la inocencia"

"Maldito corazón" grito Lavi levantándose completamente. "Desearía que lo sacaran y que todo esto terminara por fin"

"¿Prefieres morir?" dijo Lenalee cuando vio al pelirrojo acercarse a la puerta.

Lavi recargo su cabeza sobre la gruesa madera de la puerta. Respiro durante unos segundos y giro para mirar a la chica.

"Luchar frontalmente buscando la muerte no es lo mas valiente que puedes hacer… " dijo Lenalee sentada sobre sus talones y abrazando la almohada en la que segundos antes descansaba la cabeza de Lavi. "Yo luchare contigo, lucharemos por nuestras vidas, y con eso mantendremos a todos a salvo"

Lavi parecía confundido "No te puedo llevar conmigo, no te puedo despojar de todo lo que amas" dijo sin moverse.

"Eres un tonto, si te vas sin mi me despojaras de lo que mas amo" dijo la chica mostrándose ansiosa y preocupada.

"Lenalee, estamos hablando de llevar una vida de prófugos, tal vez no puedas volver a ver a tu hermano, a nuestros amigos"

"Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo" dijo completamente convencida.

Lavi se acerco y arrodillo frente a ella sujetando su rostro dulce pero firmemente. "Lenalee… pero"

La chica se acerco a sus labios y lo beso "Por favor vámonos de aquí y olvidémonos de todo".

Finalmente el chico asintió con la cabeza, sonrío y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Komui paso toda la noche en vela detrás de su escritorio. Mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el enorme mueble de madera que ahora era visible tras permanecer oculto tras montañas de documentos desordenados. Su oficina estaba totalmente silenciosa pero el sabia que no estaba solo.

"¿Por qué regresaste?" pregunto con voz seria.

"Sabia que te habías dado cuenta" respondió Marian.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando General?" dijo el director moviendo sus ojos hacia donde adivino se encontraba el origen de la voz.

"Estamos en una etapa decisiva, solo vine para facilitar un poco las cosas"

"Te refieres a asesinar a Bookman… ¿eres el traidor de la orden?"

Marian sonrío y comenzó a hacerse visible poco a poco.

"No, no soy un traidor, y para tu información en la orden hay mas de uno"

"Leverrier" dijo Komui mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

"Si, pero el no me preocupa tanto, solo es un perro del conde"

Completamente visible ahora, Cross se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al escritorio de Komui.

"Las cosas son mucho mas complejas de lo que crees, pero nuestra verdadera labor comenzará ahora"

"¿a que se refería Bookman con lo que me dijo antes de morir?"

Cross emitió una bocanada de humo y sonrío "Todos tenemos que sacrificar algo, todos hemos perdido mucho en esta guerra, tu has perdido y perderás algo nuevamente"

Komui miro hacia su escritorio y vio una foto de Lenalee. "Lo se". fue lo único que respondió.

"Entonces te subestimamos, si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hazlo, yo me quedare contigo durante un tiempo para evitar que los sigan. Haré que María cante, será durante 20 minutos, confío en que eso te dará tiempo para la despedida y para que se alejen lo suficiente"

Komui se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, se mostraba completamente decidido, pero el temblor de sus piernas era incontrolable.

"Ey Komui, nadie debe saber que sigo aquí, mucho menos mi aprendiz"

Komui asintió y abrió la puerta de su oficina para dirigirse directamente hacia la habitación de su hermana.

* * *

Lavi y Lenalee se abrazaban y besaban dulcemente, ella, convencida que querer estar junto a el sin importar lo que tuviera que dejar atrás, el, tratando de apagar la culpa que sentía por alejarla de su familia y amigos. El momento hubiera sido interminable de no ser por los secos golpes que se escucharon en la puerta.

Instintivamente Lavi salto alejándose de la chica. "Es mi hermano" dijo Lenalee reconociendo la forma de llamar a la puerta de Komui.

Al escuchar esto Lavi se alejo un poco mas de la chica sintiéndose culpable por no haber adivinado que algo así sucedería "Fui demasiado ingenuo" se decía al darse cuenta de que habían pasado solos toda la noche.

Lenalee abrió la puerta con un poco de temor, y se encontró con Komui totalmente serio que tan pronto vio la puerta abrirse, entro en la habitación.

Lavi palideció al ver la expresión del director, y solo atino a decir con voz chillona "Te lo juro que solo dormimos, no hicimos nada divertido"

Komui giro su rostro hacia el chico y provoco que el pelirrojo sintiera escalofríos. No dijo nada y eso asusto mas a los jóvenes. Finalmente se acerco a Lenalee y dijo "Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión"

Lenalee se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su hermano, pero no respondió nada "Tienen 20 minutos para marcharse, recolecten sus cosas, los espero en la capilla principal dentro de 5 minutos"

Lenalee y Lavi se quedaron petrificados, hasta que finalmente la chica pudo emitir palabras al ver a su hermano acercarse a la puerta "Hermano, ¿de que hablas?"

"Te dejaré ir con ese hombre, pero antes, te casaras" dijo Komui segundos antes de salir de la habitación y caminar rumbo a la capilla mientras secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y tapaba su boca tratando de callar los alaridos que salían de su boca incontrolablemente.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que el canto de María había puesto a dormir a todas las personas de la orden ,dejo de luchar por acallar sus gritos y continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a la capilla para al menos cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a sus padres antes de que murieran .


End file.
